InuYasha and Kagome find trouble in the future
by MystWriter07
Summary: Ok, this is about a what if...? What if InuYasha wasn't the only hanyou hanging around the group...? Lemon warning's. I'm gaining a beta reader, hopefully, and correcting things myself, so please put up with any mistakes for now.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Inu-Yasha and Kagome find trouble in the future

"I sense a Jewel Shard." Kagome said as she stopped packing things into her bag. Inu-Yasha, who'd been looking out Kagome's window, turned to look at her.

"Where, here?" The hanyou asked surprised.

"Yes here." Kagome said standing up and taking her bow and quiver of arrows from under her bed. "It's coming from the North." she said pointing.

"Good, let's go." Inu-Yasha took her hand and climbed out the window. Kagome climbed onto his back. Inu-Yasha jumped from roof to roof according to Kagome's directions.

"It's here." the girl said as Inu-Yasha jumped down from a roof on an open lot.

"Where?" the hanyou asked, looking around. Kagome climbed off his back.

"There!" she and Inu-Yasha said at the same time. A shadow moved across the back wall. A voice laughed.

"So this is the half breed the legend speaks about." The voice said. Inu-Yasha stepped in front of Kagome.

"And who the hell are you?" the hanyou asked. The voice didn't reply. "Kagome," he whispered, "Get out of here." and drew Tetsusaiga.

"No, I'm not leaving you." the girl answered. Inu-Yasha growled in the back of his throat.

"Why don't you listen?" he asked as a tall figure walked out of the shadows. "Damn it." Inu-Yasha mumbled, tightening his grip on Tetsusaiga.

"I hang around you too much." Kagome said as she took a step back, even with Inu-Yasha. "What is it?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Inu-Youkai." Inu-Yasha mumbled, Kagome gasped. She had never thought about there being other dog demons. The youkai standing in front of Inu-Yasha and Kagome smiled, his ears on the top of his head twitching as they listened for danger.

"Very good, I didn't know half-breeds could tell if someone was a youkai, let alone what kind, by just looking at them."

"Shut-up." Inu-Yasha growled. The youkai smiled again and swished his tail.

"Oh, did I make the little puppy mad?" He taunted.

"Don't listen to him Inu-Yasha!" Kagome said shaking the hanyou lightly.

"Get out of the way Kagome." Inu-Yasha said pulling out of her hands. He walked forward. "Does he have a shard?" he asked.

"Yes," Kagome mumbled. "It's on his forehead." She added. Inu-Yasha grinned.

"You're mine—" the hanyou said, running at the Inu-Youkai. The youkai stepped sideways as Inu-Yasha ran past.

"The Demon Lord Tsukaiyata will not be killed so easily." The youkai said as he watched Inu-Yasha turn to him.

"Demon lord huh?" the hanyou asked lifting Tetsusaiga again. He ran at Tsukaiyata again. As Inu-Yasha ran past this time, the youkai crouched down and ran his claws deeply down his left leg. Inu-Yasha jumped sideways.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled when she saw the blood and the hanyou's torn leg. Inu-Yasha fell to one knee.

"Damn it." He breathed again. Tsukaiyata stood calmly, Inu-Yasha's blood dripping off his claws, a lightness to his eyes.

"Are you ready to die half-breed?" The youkai asked flexing his claws, blood still dripping from them. Inu-Yasha growled lightly as he got to his feet.

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna die that easily." Inu-Yasha responded. He lifted Tetsusaiga and charged again. Tsukaiyata sighed and walked past him to the other side of the lot. Inu-Yasha stopped and turned to look at Tsukaiyata. "What are you doing over there?" the hanyou asked resting Tetsusaiga over his shoulder. He stepped toward Tsukaiyata.

"You are slow when you use that blade. You should be proud of your claws. What a waste that you have Youkai blood flowing in your veins." Tsukaiyata taunted. Inu-Yasha growled and ran at Tsukaiyata, but stopped short as a purple arrow flew past his head. The arrow flew just above Tsukaiyata's shoulder, making a slight red line appear on his neck.

"That was a warning shot." Kagome said, still poised in her ready stance. Tsukaiyata smiled and lifted a hand to his neck as he looked up at Kagome. A drop of blood ran down his neck onto his finger. Tsukaiyata continued to smile as he lifted his left hand to his face.

"This isn't." The youkai said flicking his wrist toward Kagome. A wave of fire shot from Tsukaiyata's fingertips, and blazed toward the girl.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled turning around and trying not to scream.

Ok, what do you guys think? This is my first Fan Fic on here, so please don't be mad if I don't up date regularly. Please R&R, I'm sure it will be helpful! Until next time,

Myst


	2. Kagome Finds Trouble & InuYasha Gets It

Chapter 2  
Kagome Finds Trouble & Inu-Yasha Gets It

Ok, I' was just told that I should "disown" any character(s) I did not create myself, so that's what I'm doing. I do not own Inu-Yasha (No matter how much I wish I did) :grins evilly: I also do not own Kagome or any of the other original character's that might end up in this chapter. I do own Tsukaiyata and one other demon that is going to come up soon. (I just don't know her name yet!) Well, I know I kinda left the last chapter at a cliff hanger, so on with the story!

"No, Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he ran to get in front of Kagome. Inu-Yasha jumped in between the danger and Kagome, using his back as a shield, just as the blaze reached him. The force of the blow sent Inu-Yasha and Kagome flying into the street. Horns blew and a car screeched to a stop just over Kagome and Inu-Yasha's heads. "Are you alright Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked lifting himself off Kagome as high as the car on top of him would allow.

"Yeah," Kagome said opening her eyes. She winced as she moved her head a little.

"Good," Inu-Yasha said as he used his back to push the car off of her. The woman inside the car fainted as the car moved under her and she saw Inu-Yasha appear from under it. Kagome scrambled out of the way before Inu-Yasha dropped it again. "Now I have to go kill a demon." Inu-Yasha said as he turned around and took a step forward. Kagome yelled his name as he fell to one knee again. "What the Hell...?" Inu-Yasha mumbled as a wave of what felt like fire ran down his back.

"Inu-Yasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked. Inu-Yasha got back to his feet.

"Stay back Kagome." He growled running at Tsukaiyata again, his claws outstretched. Tsukaiyata smiled.

"Finally, some fun." The youki said as he showed his claws as well. Inu-Yasha slashed out at Tsukaiyata who blocked the straight forward attack. Tsukaiyata smiled at Inu-Yasha. "Are you having fun?" The youkai asked. Inu-Yasha's growl turned into a low roar as he pushed off Tsukaiyata.

Kagome watched as Inu-Yasha charged Tsukaiyata again. 'Why isn't he using Tetsusaiga?' Kagome wondered. She looked around to see Tetsusaiga, back in its rust old sword form, lying on the sidewalk across the street. Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha and Tsukaiyata fighting before she ran across the street.

Inu-Yasha blocked another of Tsukaiyata's blows with his forearm as he watched Kagome run across the road. "Wrong way mutt," Tsukaiyata said slashing quickly across Inu-Yasha's chest. Inu-Yasha jumped back so only his shirt was ripped by Tsukaiyata's claws. Inu-Yasha glared hard at Tsukaiyata as his firerat shirt and white under shirt fell off his body to the ground.

"Damn you." Inu-Yasha growled. Tsukaiyata smiled his all knowing smile again.

"I grow tired of playing with you." The youkai said. Inu-Yasha crouched down, a low growl growing in his throat. Tsukaiyata flexed his claws in front of himself and made a small flame appear in his palm; that smile still on his face.

"Stop that!" Inu-Yasha said in annoyance as he charged Tsukaiyata. Tsukaiyata continued to smile; almost like he thought of Inu-Yasha as nothing more than a small child playing with him, instead of the pissed off hanyou that Inu-Yasha was.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome said quietly as she made her way back across the street; back over to the two fighting. Inu-Yasha pulled back and away from Tsukaiyata. "Inu-Yasha, here!" Kagome shouted. She threw Tetsusaiga at Inu-Yasha as he turned to her. Inu-Yasha turned back to Tsukaiyata as the Tetsusaiga fell into his hands.

"Now you're dead." Inu-Yasha said as the Steel Fang transformed in his hands. Inu-Yasha could see and smell the Wind Scar form as he took aim at Tsukaiyata. Inu-Yasha struck the Wind Scar, causing the full force of Tetsusaiga to be released. Inu-Yasha stood poised, waiting for the smoke to clear. Inu-Yasha knew Tsukaiyata had been struck by Tetsusaiga and was dead, he had felt it. Inu-Yasha just wanted to make sure; after all, he had survived being hit by Tetsusaiga once.

The smoke cleared, showing nothing more than a pile of rubble from the extra power of Tetsusaiga.

Kagome ran over to Inu-Yasha. As she put a hand on the hanyou's shoulder, he dropped Tetsusaiga and jumped sideways. "Arugh!" He yelled. Kagome looked at him with her hand still in the air where it had just been resting on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Don't do that!" Was his reply; then quieter, he added, "It hurts." Kagome put her hand down, not hearing Inu-Yasha's added comment, and walked to her hanyou friend's side. Kagome looked into Inu-Yasha's gold eyes. He pulled back in worry.

"You're hurt!" Kagome said, worry in her eyes.

"Hu?" Inu-Yasha wondered as he blinked. "Of course I'm hurt! Damn it, I just jumped in front of a fire blast that would have killed you if I hadn't protected you!" Inu-Yasha turned away and began mumbling to himself. Kagome stood with her fist to her mouth trying to fight back tears. Inu-Yasha had protected her again and had gotten hurt... again...

Inu-Yasha stopped mumbling and turned to look at Kagome. "What are you crying for? You're not hurt are you? Did you get hurt when I fell on you?" Inu-Yasha inquired, stepping toward her. Kagome shook her head.

"But you are." Kagome lifted her head. "You've got to go to the hospital."

"Humph, I'm fine." Inu-Yasha said walking away from Kagome, back toward the street. An ambulance was at the sight of the road block with its lights flashing. Kagome walked after Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha!" She yelled suddenly. Inu-Yasha looked over his shoulder as he walked.

"What!" He shouted back.

"Watch out for the—!" Car tires screeched, trying to avoid hitting the hanyou that had just appeared in the road. CRASH! "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran to Inu-Yasha who was now lying on the street. "Inu-Yasha, can you hear me!" She yelled kneeling down at the hanyou's side.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

ok guys, is this getting interesting? I hope so. Please continue to R&R I got one review already and this has only been up one day:Turns to friend Kage:mystwriter- Is that good:

:Kage hits mystwriter over the head with bio book:Kage-of course that's good:

This is to blackcats, is this better? Please tell me! Well, until next time... (Hopefully tomorrow.)

Myst


	3. Green Eyes

Chapter 3  
Green Eyes  
  
Hi every-body!!! What's up?! ::Kage hits mystwriter over the head with bio book:: :Kage- will you stop that! You're scaring the few readers you have!: ::Mystwriter rubs head and winces:: :Mystwriter-yeah yeah, I hear you.: Anyway, I'm back, and this might be the last "right in order" chapter for a little while. So far I've had this all written out, but after these next few paragraphs I'm gunna be winging it, so please bear with me. Well, about the story... sorry about the cliff hanger kinda thing, but you should know Inu-Yasha will bounce right up again right......? lol I guess you'll just have to find out. Please continue to R&R, and if you have any idea's for this, let me know, and I'll consider them. (But please, I'm no good at writing lemon's so don't suggest that) Thanks!  
  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $  
  
"Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome said again.  
  
"I'm fine." Inu-Yasha snapped as he sat up. Inu-Yasha pulled his legs up so he was sitting cross legged.  
  
"You shouldn't be moving." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha folded his hands into his sleeves.  
  
"Humph," Inu-Yasha said as he pushed her out of his way. Inu-Yasha began to stand up just as a medic ran up to them. Inu-Yasha and Kagome watched him run toward them, Inu-Yasha rising to his feet so he was standing completely up.  
  
"You there, sir!" The medic began. "You shouldn't be standing up; you were just hit by a car." The medic explained as if Inu-Yasha was slow or stupid. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. Kagome stood up as the young man got closer.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, can you run ok?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Inu-Yasha answered, his hands still folded in his sleeves and his eyes on the medic who was getting ever closer.  
  
"Good, then run back to my house." Kagome replied a fake smile on her face.  
  
"But—" Inu-Yasha started.  
  
"Don't argue, just go." Kagome snapped. Inu-Yasha pulled back in a kind of fear. He had never heard that tone from Kagome before. Inu-Yasha nodded and quickly turned and ran off back into the empty lot to jump back onto the roofs. Kagome watched him go once he was "behind" the medic walking up to her.  
  
"Miss?" the man questioned as he finally reached her. Kagome turned her attention away from the rooftops to the medic standing in front of her. The medic continued now that he had Kagome's attention. "That man you were just with, where did he go?" Kagome just smiled in reply. "He really should have medical attention. He was hit by a car you know." The young man continued.  
  
"Yes, I know." Kagome said as she continued to smile. "I'll be sure to tell him that." The medic smiled with a sort of glow around him. Kagome just wanted to get back home to see how Inu-Yasha was. "Well then, I'll go take my friend to the hospital." Kagome said beginning to walk away.  
  
"Oh wait," the medic called to Kagome. She stopped and turned back toward him. "Are you alright?" Kagome looked at him, a quizzical look on her face. "You're forehead's bleeding. Why don't you let me clean it up for you?" He added. Kagome raised her hand to her head; it came back with a small amount of blood on it. Kagome smiled her sweet smile.  
  
"No thank you, I'll be fine." Kagome said as she began to walk away from the medic. The man watched her go.  
  
"That blood..." A voice hissed in the shadows. A pair of green eyes watched as Kagome turned a corner before running off back toward her house, and the temple shrine. "Could that be who I've been looking for...?" The voice hissed.  
  
% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % ok, I got 4 whole reviews!!! I'm so happy!!!!! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Ummm...Inu-Yasha RP... what are/were you talking about? I can't fix it if I don't know what you're talking about. (Don't take that wrong!) See you all in the next chapter!!! 


	4. North Again

Chapter 4  
North Again  
  
Kagome opened the door leading into the kitchen of her house and ran inside. Kagome's mom looked up from washing some dishes as Kagome rushed inside. "What is it Kagome?" The woman asked as Kagome kicked her shoes off and took off toward the stairs.  
  
"It's nothing mom!" Kagome said as she skipped up the stairs. Kagome's mom stood shocked for a second at Kagome's sudden outburst, but excused it for something having to do with Inu-Yasha and the feudal era.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome asked as she opened the door to her room. Kagome looked around to see Inu-Yasha sitting cross-legged on her floor. The hanyou looked up at her.  
  
"What is it?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome sighed and smiled lightly.  
  
"Nothing, sorry," Kagome said walking up to Inu-Yasha and sitting down next to him. "Turn around and let me see your back." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha frowned, but turned around. Kagome took the first aid kit out of the drawer of her desk and set to work on tending to Inu-Yasha's wounded back.  
  
"There, all better." Kagome said happily a little while later. She put her things away as Inu-Yasha put his shirts back on. (I would still like to know how he did/does that! Where does all of his shirts come from?!)  
  
"What did you do?" Inu-Yasha asked as he turned around. Kagome looked up as she sat back down.  
  
"Well, I used some herbs from—" Kagome began.  
  
"No, I meant with the guy, before." Inu-Yasha interrupted. Kagome closed her mouth.  
  
"Oh, him... it was just a bad idea for a medic to see you, that's all." Kagome explained. Inu-Yasha sat quietly, staring at Kagome. Kagome held his stare for only a few seconds before she turned away. "Do you have the shard?" Kagome asked, thinking of nothing else to say. Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
"I picked it up when I left." He explained.  
  
"Good." Kagome said. She looked out the window at the sun that was beginning to set. "Maybe we should leave tomorrow." Kagome said as she turned back to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha nodded. Something was different about Kagome.  
  
"Are you alright? You're bleeding." Inu-Yasha said as he reached his hand up to Kagome's bleeding forehead. He wiped the drop or so of blood off her head. Kagome smiled lightly again and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, is your back causing you pain?" Kagome asked. Inu- Yasha shook his head. "Well then," Kagome said as she got to her feet. Inu-Yasha watched her stand up. "I need to talk to my mom, so get comfortable and I'll be back." Kagome said as she walked backward to the door. Inu-Yasha stared at the door once Kagome had left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Mom?" Kagome asked as she walked back down the stairs. Her family, Sota, her grandpa, and her mom, were all sitting in the front room. Kagome's mom looked up from her sewing as Kagome walked into the room.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" The woman asked. Kagome walked into the room and took a seat on the floor next to Sota. Kagome looked up at her mom, a light smile on her face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha is going to stay here tonight. I just wanted to let you know so he wouldn't scare you." Kagome said. Kagome's mom smiled and laid her hands down into her lap.  
  
"Thank you for tell me." Kagome's mom smiled as did her grandpa and Sota. Kagome smiled back before standing up.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk; I'll be back in a little while." Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
"Don't be gone to long after dark." Kagome's grandpa said as Kagome walked out of the room.  
  
"I won't!" Kagome said as she walked out the door into the cool evening air. Kagome closed the door behind herself and took a right onto the street...heading north.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* cool? Um, I hope all of you like this, I'm so proud of myself! At the rate of 2 chapters a day, I can finish this thing in no time! Again, please R&R and if you have any suggestions let me know!!! Thanks! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, oh, and are these chapters to short? mystwriter 


	5. A Cat Scratch

Chapter 5  
A Cat Scratch  
  
Green eyes watched Kagome as she walked down the empty street. "Yes......" The eyes hissed. The eyes closed and the owner moved away as Kagome stopped and looked around.  
  
Why did I come here?" Kagome wondered as she realized she was at the same empty lot she and Inu-Yasha had been at only hours before. Kagome shook her head and turned around and began to walk back home.  
  
"No..." The voice hissed  
  
"Kagome!" Someone shouted. Kagome stopped again and turned to look into the vacant lot again. Who had called her name? "Kagome?" The voice said again, this time quieter with a questionable tone to their voice. Kagome knew that voice, but why was he...?  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Is that you?" Kagome called. A figure moved out of the shadows and into the dimming sunlight to revel a hanyou dressed in a red outfit. "Inu-Yasha, what are you doing here? You should be resting." Kagome scolded.  
  
"Oh Kagome, my Kagome..." Inu-Yasha said as he ran at Kagome. Kagome froze as Inu-Yasha ran into her, wrapping his arms around her arms and body firmly. "Why do you run?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"In— Inu-Yasha..." Kagome stuttered. A devilish smile spread across Inu- Yasha's lips as his faced changed into that of a cat demon. "What are you...?" Kagome screamed and tried to pull back as the cat bit into her shoulder.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped open as he heard a scream. He sat up straighter and perked his ears up, trying to hear the sound again. 'I could have sworn I heard Kagome scream.' Inu-Yasha thought. The hanyou stood up, keeping Tetsusiaga in his hands the whole time. Inu-Yasha looked into Kagome's window to see her light still on and her bed made with no one in the room.  
  
'It's late, where could she be?' Inu-Yasha wondered. He put Tetsusiaga onto his side before he jumped down from the tree limb he'd been sleeping in. Inu-Yasha could smell Kagome's scent all over. "Damn it," Inu-Yasha muttered, he couldn't tell which trail of Kagome's was the right one to follow. "I'll just have to follow the freshest one." Inu-Yasha decided. Inu-Yasha put his nose to the ground and began to walk around to the front of the house.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome's mom called. Inu-Yasha jumped as he ran into someone's legs. Inu-Yasha lifted his head to see Kagome staring down at him.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?" Kagome asked her hands on her hips. "You should be resting." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha stood up slowly.  
  
"Where were you?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome looked Inu-Yasha over one, a nervous smile on her face.  
  
"I— Just ah... went for a walk." Kagome replied.  
  
"Until 10:30 at night?" Kagome's mom said as she walked up to Inu-Yasha's side. "Hi, Inu-Yasha," Kagome's mom said, still staring at her daughter. "I told you to be home by dark." The woman continued. Kagome sighed, her eyes beginning to droop.  
  
"Yes mom, I know. I sorta got lost in the dark and so I lost track of time, sorry." Kagome said, her hands dropped to her side and she began to breathe shallowly.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Inu-Yasha asked as he picked up on these minor details in the darkness. Kagome turned her face to him.  
  
"Yeah, I must just be tired." Kagome said with a very light, very unlike Kagome, smile. Inu-Yasha pulled back in a state of worry as Kagome's mother spoke with her.  
  
"Go up to bed Kagome, you seem to need a good nights sleep." Kagome's mom concluded. Kagome nodded and began to drag her feet into the house. Inu- Yasha could see how much trouble she was having and walked in after her.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? Do you need some help?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome turned to him with another "non-Kagome" smile on her face.  
  
"I'm fine, but it would be nice of you to help me up to my room..." Kagome muttered, her eyes fluttering. Inu-Yasha caught Kagome as she fell forward into his arms, fast asleep. Inu-Yasha held Kagome for a second, just looking at her sleeping form.  
  
"What happened to you?" Inu-Yasha wondered. He could smell Kagome's blood, but guessed it was from the cut on her forehead and just ignored it. Inu-Yasha lifted Kagome into his arms the rest of the way and carried her into her room, laying her softly onto her bed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome murmured as Inu-Yasha moved his hands from under her. Inu-Yasha stood next to Kagome's bed in case she said more, but she didn't. Inu-Yasha sighed and moved to the window. "Inu-Yasha... stay with me..." Kagome muttered as she turned over in her sleep. Inu-Yasha stopped with one foot out of the window and turned to look at Kagome.  
  
"Do you really mean that or is it just a dream...?" Inu-Yasha asked, thinking that Kagome wouldn't reply.  
  
"It's no dream... Inu-Yasha..." Kagome answered. Inu-Yasha could tell Kagome was still asleep by the way she moved. 'How does she sleep and yet answer my words in perfect sense?' Inu-Yasha wondered.  
  
Inu-Yasha moved back into the window and sat down across from Kagome's bed, using her desk leg for a wall to rest his back on. "Fine then, I'll stay right here." Inu-Yasha said as he watched Kagome some more. "I just hope your mother doesn't take this the wrong way." Inu-Yasha mumbled as he rested his head against the desk leg.  
  
"Yes... just try to sleep me away..." a voice hissed as green eyes looked in through Kagome's window at Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "Just try to sleep me away..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Are you guys liking this? I hope so. Please R&R (I can use all the help I can get( ) um, again, I don't own Inu-Yasha, or Kagome, but in this chapter, I do own the green eyed cat demon. (I still own Tsukaiyata from the last few chapters too( ) I'm still open for ideas! ok, hope to see you in the next chapter!! 


	6. What The Hell?

Chapter 6  
What the Hell...?  
  
Ok, I don't own Inu-Yasha, or Kagome, or Miroku, or Sango, or Shippo. I hope this is ok, don't let the title throw you, it's really not that bad. Please tell me if the characters are in character some what. Please continue to R&R, your reviews are really helpful!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and then winced. Kagome rolled over, so she was on her back, and rubbed her eyes. "Ouch!" Kagome said quietly as something cut her face. Kagome opened her eye and looked at her hands. She screamed when she saw sharp claws growing out of her fingers instead of fingernails.  
  
"Kagome?! What's wrong?!" Inu-Yasha asked as he burst into her room. Kagome jumped and hid her hands behind her back. Inu-Yasha straightened up and looked at Kagome. "Why did you scream?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome smiled lightly up at him.  
  
"Nothing important, I just thought I saw something." Kagome replied. Inu- Yasha frowned, he didn't like Kagome's smile, it just wasn't like her.  
  
"Are you feeling better today?" Kagome's mother asked as she walked into the room, walking around Inu-Yasha. Kagome turned her attention to her mother.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome said, her fake smile still on her face. She hid the fact that her shoulder was burning and her ears, teeth, and fingers were causing her pain.  
  
Inu-Yasha's nose twitched as he smelled something different about Kagome. The Hanyou watched as Kagome's mother sat on the side of Kagome\ 's bed.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Kagome? You still don't look like yourself." Kagome's mom said as she put her hand to Kagome's forehead. Kagome hoped her mother wouldn't see the dried blood on her forehead or the scratches she had just made around her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine mom." Kagome said with a small sigh as she moved out of her mother's touch. Kagome's mother sat quietly as she looked at her daughter.  
  
"Well, alright, but don't over exert yourself now. You did faint last night, and don't look very good this morning." Kagome's mom said, a light frown on her face.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched quietly with his arms folded in his sleeves until Kagome's mom walked out of the room again, closing the door behind her. Inu-Yasha moved to Kagome's side. He wasn't sure what to say. Kagome looked up at him with a weak smile.  
  
"You ready to go back?" She asked as she sat up and put her feet over the side of her bed. Inu-Yasha stepped back so Kagome could stand up.  
  
"If you're feeling up to it," Inu-Yasha replied. Kagome walked to her dresser and pulled a new uniform out.  
  
"Yeah, just let me get dressed." Kagome answered as she turned to look back at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha looked Kagome over once before climbing out the window.  
  
Kagome closed the curtains to her window, making sure Inu-Yasha was gone. Kagome sighed as she turned back to her room. 'What's going on?' Kagome wondered as she reached up and touched her teeth. The canine teeth beginning to sharpen as they formed into fangs. 'Why is my body changing like this?' Kagome wondered.  
  
Kagome took her shirt and skirt off and changed them for a new uniform. Kagome thought about telling Inu-Yasha about the claws and fangs that were steadily growing, but thought better of it. Inu-Yasha would for sure take it to the extreme.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked from outside the window. "Are you done yet?" Kagome turned to the window, a frown on her face. 'I don't know what to do.' Kagome thought. 'Maybe I can talk to Sango about it.' Kagome thought as she picked up her bag. Kagome's bow had been broken after her last run in with Tsukaiyata, so she left it there, hoping to get a new one in the feudal era.  
  
"I'm ready Inu-Yasha." Kagome said as she pulled the curtains back. Kagome walked down the stairs and out of the house, her hands hid in the straps of her backpack. Kagome was met outside by Inu-Yasha. Kagome walked with him to the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
"After you," Inu-Yasha said. Kagome jumped over the side of the well. She floated down through the purple and pink light until she was back in the feudal era. Kagome climbed out of the well to be met by her friends Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango said, "We were worried when you did not come back yesterday." Sango said as she helped Kagome out of the well. Kagome was hesitant to take Sango's hand because of the fear of cutting Sango with her claws.  
  
"Yeah, we got a little held up." Inu-Yasha said as he jumped out of the well behind Kagome. He landed softly behind the whole group. Inu-Yasha turned around as Kagome turned her face away. Sango noticed.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked. Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"It was just a demon, with a shard of the jewel." Inu-Yasha replied. Sango could tell by Inu-Yasha's tone of voice not to press him right now. She glanced at Miroku. The monk shrugged. Inu-Yasha turned to go. "Let's go then." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
Kagome and the others followed Inu-Yasha away from the Well, and deeper into the woods. 


	7. Naraku and Kikyo

Chapter 7  
Naraku and Kikyo  
  
"Sango," Kagome whispered. Sango turned her head to Kagome and slowed her pace down so she was walking even with Kagome.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Sango asked as she continued to look at Kagome, she too had sensed something different about Kagome. She and Miroku had just been discussing it quietly between themselves.  
  
"Shippo," Kagome said to the little kit sitting on her shoulder. The Youki looked up at her.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Kagome looked down at him with a weak smile.  
  
"Would you go play with Kirara?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded and jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and onto Kirara's back. The other Youki could tell from Kagome's body language that she should take Shippo away. So the Youki stopped for a few seconds to space herself and Shippo from Kagome and the others.  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to Sango. "Sango, do you..." Kagome stopped to rethink of how to state her question. "How much do you know about demons?" Kagome tried. Sango looked at Kagome a second before replying.  
  
"Well, my father told me a lot about them and I learned a lot from the battles I would have. Why do you ask?" Sango replied with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Oh, no reason, I just was wondering." Kagome said deciding against telling Sango after all. Sango wanted to press Kagome about the subject, but Kagome had already gone into a different world.  
  
"Sango," Miroku said as he looked over his shoulder at her. Sango looked up and stepped up her pace so she was again walking next to Miroku. "Did she say anything?" He asked. Sango shook her head.  
  
"Nothing of help," was all Sango said. The two walked on silently.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked ahead of the group, his arms folded in his sleeves and his eyes on the road and trees around them. Inu-Yasha's ears listened to Kagome and Sango's conversation. 'What is wrong with her?' Inu-Yasha wondered. 'I can smell something different about Kagome's blood, but what is it?' Inu-Yasha stopped and the others followed.  
  
"Kagome," Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha whose back was still to her. "Will you come here please." It was more of a command that a question. Kagome nodded and walked slowly up to Inu-Yasha. "We'll be staying here for a little while." Inu-Yasha said. The others nodded and began to spread out.  
  
"Kagome," Inu-Yasha said as he turned to her. Kagome lifted her head, but not her eyes, she didn't want to look at Inu-Yasha now. Inu-Yasha put his finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Look at me." He said; his voice soft. Kagome lifted her eyes, she couldn't resist his voice. "What's wrong with you? Tell me, please." Inu-Yasha's voice was different some how.  
  
"What's there to tell, I'm fine." Kagome said with a light, and weak smile. Inu-Yasha frowned at her.  
  
"You're lying." Inu-Yasha said. Kagome frowned, her tiredness melting away some. Kagome frowned, her fangs pricking her lips as she ground her teeth together in anger.  
  
"I am not lying." Kagome said. A drop of blood escaped from her lips and ran down her chin. Inu-Yasha blinked when he saw it. Kagome's face of anger turned to one of shock and fear.  
  
"What's that? Why are you bleeding?" Inu-Yasha asked, worry hidden in his eyes. Kagome put her hand up to her mouth, but quickly hid it in her bag straps again. Inu-Yasha blinked at Kagome's weird behavior.  
  
Some thing whizzed past Inu-Yasha's head at Kagome. Kagome's eyes began to flutter and she began to fall forward. "Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he caught her before she fell to the ground.  
  
"What is it Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked as he ran up to the hanyou. Inu- Yasha looked around, his nose and ears tuned for the scent or sound of danger. Kagome still laying limply in his arms.  
  
"It's Naraku!" Inu-Yasha said as he unsheathed Tetsusiaga around Kagome, holding the sword in one hand. Sango and Miroku stood up and put their backs together and looked around. "Naraku!" Inu-Yasha called, "come out!" An evil laugh echoed through the air around the group. Shippo began to shake and jumped over to Sango and Miroku, "hiding" in between their legs. Kirara transformed into her full demon form and stepped behind Sango to cover their back.  
  
"So Inu-Yasha, I have found you again." Naraku laughed. "All according to plan..." A small demon dressed in the form of a monkey walked out of the shadows of one of the trees. Inu-Yasha pulled back in disgust at the demon puppet.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?!" Inu-Yasha shouted to the hiding Naraku. The voice only laughed in reply. Inu-Yasha growled deeply in his throat. 'I've got to get Kagome out of here.' Inu-Yasha gritted his teeth. "Sango," Inu-Yasha said quietly, "Take Kagome and get her out of here. I'll take care of this puppet."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I will stay with you." Miroku said. Inu-Yasha nodded. Sango ran up to Inu-Yasha and took Kagome out of his arms.  
  
"Don't let anything happen to her Sango." Inu-Yasha said as he handed Kagome's unconscious form over to Sango. The demon slayer nodded. She turned and began to run off.  
  
"She won't get far." The Naraku puppet laughed. Inu-Yasha growled and took Tetsusiaga into both of his hands.  
  
"Shut-up." Inu-Yasha growled as he ran at the puppet with Tetsusiaga outstretched in front of him. He puppet only smiled as Inu-Yasha grew closer.  
  
"I will not be defeated that easily." The puppet said. Suddenly a dark green vine with dark blue barbs shot out of the bottom of the puppet's costume. Inu-Yasha cried out as the vine ripped through his left arm. The puppet laughed. |Poision barbs, once they are in you, you won't be living long."  
  
Sango stopped and set Kagome down. She looked back at the fight going on behind her. She hoped Inu-Yasha was alright. "Foolish girl, she will be mine." A voice said from the tree tops. Sango looked up to see Kikyo floating down through the leaves.  
  
"You, Kikyo..." Sango said as she scooped Kagome back up into her arms. Sango laid her against a tree and took Hiraikotsu off her back. "Did you come here to fight?" Sango asked holding her weapon out, ready to throw it.  
  
"No," Kikyo said as she set down lightly on the ground. "I have come to take what shouldn't be here." Kikyo said, a frown on her face. Sango frowned as she threw Hiraikotsu at Kikyo. Kikyo stepped sideways and set her soul stealers after Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she turned around, drawing her sword to fend off the soul stealers. Kikyo laughed.  
  
"You forgot one thing..." Kikyo said. Sango turned around to see Hiraikotsu coming back at her. Sango tried to jump out of the way since her hands were tied up with her sword, but the Bone caught her leg and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Nnh, Kagome! No!" Sango said as she tried to get to her feet. It was too late; Kagome was being lifted off the ground by Kikyo's soul stealers. Kikyo followed as Sango turned to her.  
  
"Thank you." Kikyo said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted as Kagome disappeared into the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, do you guys like it? I hope it's getting interesting. I'm working on keeping this up so you don't have to wait. (I know how frustrating that can be!) Pleas continue to R&R, I can use all the help I can get! Until the next chapter!  
  
mystwriter 


	8. Out Of The Woods And Into The Dark

Chapter 8  
Out Of The Woods And Into The Dark.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped away from the green vine as it lashed out at him again. Inu-Yasha ground his teeth together as he stood his ground. The Naraku puppet laughed and drew its vine back.  
  
"My job is done." It said as it slipped back into the shadows. Miroku ran up to Inu-Yasha, who stood with Tetsusiaga dropped to the ground and staring into blank space, his mouth somewhat open.  
  
"What happened?" The monk asked. Inu-Yasha didn't reply right away, but continued to stare at the place where Naraku's puppet had been.  
  
"What the Hell was that?!" Inu-Yasha bellowed after a second. He lifted Tetsusiaga and put it back into its sheath. 'Wait, Kagome!' The thought suddenly hit Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku called as the Hanyou took off in the direction Sango had taken Kagome. Miroku took off running after him, Kirara and Shippo running at his side. "Now what is he doing?" Miroku asked as he began to catch up to Inu-Yasha who was now stopped and crouched down on the crouched.  
  
"Sango— What happened?" Inu-Yasha asked. Sango sat up and rubbed her sore leg.  
  
"It was Kikyo, she took Kagome. I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, I should have been watching her better." Sango mumbled. Inu-Yasha lifted his head as Miroku and Kirara walked up to Sango and him.  
  
"Tend to Sango, Miroku." Inu-Yasha said. 'I have to find Kagome.' Inu- Yasha thought. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air. He could smell Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, wait!" Miroku called, but Inu-Yasha had already run off.  
  
"Miroku, we would be of no help to him now." Sango said. Miroku looked down at her.  
  
"You are right." He smiled. "Now let's get you cleaned up." Sango frowned.  
  
"If you try anything monk..." Sango left her threat at that. Miroku nodded with his eyes closed and scratched his head nervously.  
  
"Of course." He laughed.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped as his body began to feel the effect of Naraku's puppet's venom. "Hhn," Inu-Yasha said as he looked up at the sun that was just past the mid-line of the sky.  
  
"I've got to find Kagome." Inu-Yasha said as he took off again.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo's scents were becoming stronger. 'I must be close.' Inu- Yasha thought as he ran on.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kagome moaned and turned over. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Kagome opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked into the darkness. The only thing that answered her was the echo of her own voice. "Hello?" Kagome asked, she was sure she had heard something move. Kagome sat up on a cold dirt floor.  
  
"Hello Kagome." A voice said, it echoed off the walls of Kagome's cell. Kagome slowly rose to her feet.  
  
"Who are you? Where are we?" Kagome asked as she walked where she hoped was forward. A torch suddenly appeared behind Kagome. She whirled around to find herself face to face with Kagura.  
  
"You know who I am, and you know where you are." The Wind Shadow said.  
  
"Kagura..." Kagome hissed. Kagome pulled back and covered her mouth with her hands. Why had she hissed like that? "Ouch," Kagome said as something stabbed her palm. "My—My teeth!" Kagome said pulling her hands away from her mouth.  
  
"No, your fangs." Kagura corrected. Kagome bared her new fangs at Kagura.  
  
"What the Hell'd you do to me?" Kagome said crouching down close to the floor. Kagura smiled and stared down at Kagome.  
  
"We did nothing more than quickened your advancement. You can thank that demon from earlier for your new body and abilities." Kagome growled and ran at Kagura, her slaws outstretched. Kagura smiled darkly and flew up into the air. "Dance of Blades!" (Ok, if this isn't right, please tell me the right move, but for now, Kaugara has a new attack!)  
  
Kagome easily dodged around Kaugara's wind blades, and slashed out at her floating in the air. Kagura jumped out of Kagome's path. "Not bad." Kagura said as she landed back on the ground. Kagome stood up straight and shook her head, gaining control over her fighting lust.  
  
"Your dog boy will be here soon." Kagura said. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Inu-Yasha's coming?" Kagome asked. Kagura smile evilly  
  
"Yeah, but you won't know it." Kagura threw her wind blades along with a red barb filled with an herbal mixture. Kagome dodged the wind blades easily, but the herb caught her leg.  
  
"What...?" Kagome asked as her legs went numb and she fell to the ground. Kagome tried to push herself up, feeling uncomfortable lying on her stomach all stretched out. The herbal mixture was making her body to heavy to move.  
  
"Have a good sleep." Kagura said with an evil smile. "Dream about your dog boy, you won't remember much longer." Kagura added. Kagome's eyes fell closed and she blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ohhhhh kay. I hope you guys like this. :Kage hits mystwriter over the head with math book:: :Kage-You say that every time! Stop it!: :mystwriter- I hear you. No more telling people that I hope they like my fan fic.: ::mystwriter rubs head and glares at Kage:: ::Kage smiles widely and evilly:: Well, to avoid getting hit any more, please R&R. Thanks. :Kage- Hey, mystwriter? Help me with this math problem!: ::Kage runs over to mystwriter with an open math book and a notebook:: :mystwriter sighs and takes the book:: :mystwriter GTG! See you next time!: 


	9. Hanyou Too!

Chapter 9  
Hanyou Too!  
  
Inu-Yasha stood in front of another of Naraku's castles gasping, with sweat dripping down his face. The poison was spreading quicker than he'd expected. Inu-Yasha winced and stumbled forward. 'I've got to find Kagome.' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
"So, Inu-Yasha, you have made it. Welcome..." Naraku's voice echoed from the castle. Inu-Yasha looked up at a chimpanzee costume on top of a building.  
  
"Naraku, where's Kagome?! Don't tell me she's not here, I can smell her all over!" Inu-Yasha yelled up to Naraku.  
  
"You want her?" Naraku asked. The door from a building just in front of Inu-Yasha opened and some one walked out. Inu-Yasha turned his attention to the person.  
  
"Hu?" Inu-Yasha breathed.  
  
The figure was a young woman with her black bangs hanging over her eyes, hiding them from Inu-Yasha's view. "Ka—Kagome?" Inu-Yasha whispered. The grey speckled ears on the top of the girl's head twitched in his direction at the name. Inu-Yasha blinked. She smelled like Kagome, and was wearing Kagome's school uniform, but something was different. Kagome's blood almost smelled part demon.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you don't look well." Naraku mocked. Inu-Yasha growled and glanced up at Naraku before looking back at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, is that you?" Inu-Yasha called. Naraku laughed. Inu-Yasha ignored him as he walked carefully up to the girl. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked again, he bent his head down to see if e could catch her eye.  
  
'Dog.' Kagome thought as she caught the scent of Inu-Yasha. Kagome pulled back suddenly and snapped her right hand across Inu-Yasha's chest. Inu- Yasha jumped back as Kagome crouched down on the ground. Inu-Yasha stared as Kagome slowly lifted her head to turn her black and red eyes up to him. Kagome hissed and flicked her long grey tail around slowly as she watched Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha stood planted to the place he stood.  
  
Kagome growled and flexed her claws into the dirt. "What's wrong Inu- Yasha?" Naraku asked with a laugh. Inu-Yasha growled up at Naraku.  
  
"What'd you do? What did you do to Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Naraku laughed again. Inu-Yasha crouched down and began to jump up to the rooftop of the building Naraku was on, but as he left the ground, a flash knocked him out of the air. "Kagome," Inu-Yasha breathed as he pinned him to the ground. Inu-Yasha could see a blankness in Kagome's eyes as she brought her arm up above her head, ready to strike. "Kagome! Don't you recognize me? Don't you know who I am?" Inu-Yasha asked, hurt and worry in his eyes. The blank look left Kagome's eyes for a second, but returned once she blinked.  
  
Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome off of him quickly—as she brought her hand down toward his chest— and jumped away. He crouched down on the ground; watching Kagome. His vision was beginning to swirl and his movement was slowing down. Inu-Yasha blinked, trying to clear his eyes.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kagome crouched down, ready to jump at the part dog again. She watched his movements carefully, waiting for an open opportunity to strike.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku called as he came running up the road, Sango and Shippo ridding on Kirara's back at his side. Inu-Yasha turned to look at them— and Kagome saw her opening.  
  
Kagome jumped on Inu-Yasha, knocking him backward. She pinned him to the ground, digging her claws into his shoulders. "Inu-Yasha!" Miroku called when he saw this. Inu-Yasha tried to scramble out of Kagome's grip.  
  
"Kagome..." Inu-Yasha said as he pulled his legs up and kicked Kagome off him. Kagome rolled over once, caught off guard, before jumping to her feet. Inu-Yasha climbed to his feet as fast as his poisoned body would let him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku said again (Man Miroku must like Inu-Yasha's name!) as he ran up to the hanyou. Inu-Yasha was breathing hard, sweat was dripping down his face, and he was bleeding a lot from the wounds in his shoulders.  
  
"The poison..." Inu-Yasha gasped, not taking his eyes off of Kagome who was pacing back and forth. Miroku looked at Kagome, her red eyes flaring with a lust for blood.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, is that Lady Kago—" Miroku started, but Inu-Yasha cut him off.  
  
"Can you cure the poison, Miroku." Inu-Yasha said only half paying attention. Miroku nodded as he glanced around the castle; he could sense Naraku. "Now." Inu-Yasha added.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kagome walked back and forth, watching the new arrivals. What were these things? She knew one was a dog, she had encountered them before, but the other's scents were unfamiliar. "Kill them all." Naraku's voice echoed in her head. Kagome jumped and then crouched close to the ground, looking all around her for the source of the voice. "Kill them now." Naraku ordered. Something clicked inside Kagome's head to make her loose all question about the voice and follow its command. She charged at the weakened ones of the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK? OK? ::Eyes Kage still holding math book:: Hey, sorry about the mix up with ch. 7&8. I hope it's fixed now, so go read it before this one! :Kage- It's a little late for that don't you think?: ::mystwriter thinks for a minute.:: :mystwriter- oh well.: well, gtg. Hope to see you in the next chapter!!! 


	10. InuYasha?

Chapter 10  
Inu-Yasha...?  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped sideways and tackled Kagome, knocking her out of her charge toward Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Inu-Yasha stumbled over his own slow feet and fell with Kagome to the ground. Kagome rolled onto him and bit down on his shoulder. "Hey!" Inu-Yasha said as he pushed Kagome off of him.  
  
Miroku ran at Inu-Yasha as the Hanyou climbed to his feet. "Here." Miroku said as he handed Inu-Yasha a small leaf. "Eat it." Miroku explained. Inu-Yasha took the leaf and swallowed it without question.  
  
Miroku jumped back as Kagome jumped on Inu-Yasha again. Kagome brought her arm back, aimed to cut Inu-Yasha's throat, but as she snapped her arm forward, Inu-Yasha kicked her over his head. Kagome's outstretched claws caught Inu-Yasha's left cheek as she flipped over forward.  
  
"Damn." Inu-Yasha said as he flipped up to his feet. (You know like they do in all those movies ^__^) Inu-Yasha could feel whatever Miroku had given him taking effect; he could move a little better, and his vision was almost clear.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku called. Inu-Yasha glanced at him, not going to make the same mistake of letting Kagome out of his sight again. "If that is Lady Kagome, you must not harm her." Kagome charged. Inu-Yasha jumped over her head with a forward flip, and landed crouched down on the ground, facing Kagome's back again.  
  
The Hanyou knew he couldn't hurt Kagome, he couldn't even if he'd wanted to, she was to precious to him. Inu-Yasha jumped sideways as Kagome came at him again. After all, she had stayed by his side when he had become "full" demon.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha said as both of them crouched low to the ground. Kagome's ears perked up at her name. "You have to fight it, fight him." Kagome began to relax her mouth, drawing her fangs back. "That's it, don't let it control you." Inu-Yasha said. He could see the blankness begin to leave Kagome's eyes. "Come back to me Kagome." Inu-Yasha whispered.  
  
"No, kill him! Don't let your guard down, he wants to kill you." Naraku said in Kagome's head. The Hanyou backed up with her hands clutching the side of her head. "Kill him." Naraku said firmly. Kagome dropped her hands and looked at Inu-Yasha, her fangs bared again.  
  
"You can't... hurt me... you can't... kill me..." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha pulled back in surprise, Kagome's voice sounded so different... so demonic. Kagome ran at Inu-Yasha, her claws outstretched.  
  
Inu-Yasha caught and held on to Kagome's wrists as she tackled Inu-Yasha to the ground. Inu-Yasha could see into Kagome's eyes as she tried to pull out of his grasp; the complete blankness had not returned. 'I might still get through...' Inu-Yasha thought. "Kagome, listen to me." Inu-Yasha said to Kagome. "You know me, you know I won't hurt you." Inu-Yasha tried. Kagome's struggling became weaker.  
  
"Don't listen, he's a dog, he lies." Naraku said in Kagome's head.  
  
"Kagome..." Inu-Yasha said softly. Kagome slowly stopped struggling all together. Her fangs drew back into her mouth, and she fell backward into a sitting position. Inu-Yasha sat up and moved forward so he was sitting in front of Kagome. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha whispered; he knew she could hear him.  
  
The hanyou looked up into Inu-Yasha's eyes. "In— Inu-Yasha?" She mutterd.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this is short, (and a cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers!) but I didn't know how or where this was going. The Inu characters – mostly Kagome and Inu-Yasha— took over so... yeah. Please continue to R&R, and see you in the next chapter! (which should be up within the next :: looks at watch:: five minutes to a day! Kay, later!  
  
mystwriter 


	11. Am I Loosing Her'

Chapter 11  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome for a minute before pulling her close to him in a hug. "Kami, Kagome..." He muttered into her hair. Kagome sat as straight as a board. What was going on?  
  
"What is it Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked as she slowly relaxed into his arms. Inu-Yasha held her tighter and didn't respond. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked again as she laid her forehead against his shoulder, burring her face into his silky soft silver hair as well. She suddenly began to cry softly.  
  
Miroku and Kirara came running up to Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he knelt down next to Inu-Yasha. Kagome looked up at Miroku with her still red and black "demon" eyes.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. Inu-Yasha pulled away form Kagome and stood up. Kagome turned her attention to him. "Inu- Yasha... what happened?" Kagome asked slowly and quietly. Inu-Yasha blinked and stared at Kagome for a long minute.  
  
"Lady Kagome," Miroku started.  
  
"I asked Inu-Yasha." Kagome stated firmly, not looking away from Inu- Yasha. Both hanyou's stared into the other's eyes. "Well?" Kagome asked again. She wasn't quite sure why she wanted Inu-Yasha to answer, but she did know something wasn't right, and she wanted to hear anything-bad coming from Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I really don't know." Inu-Yasha replied. Kagome stood up, her head lowered to the ground.  
  
"Why do I look like this? Why do I look like...?" Kagome lifted her head at the thought of what she was going to say. Inu-Yasha looked at her strangely. "You." Kagome finished quietly. Inu-Yasha and Kagome blinked at each other as they thought about it.  
  
"Um, I don't mean to interfere with this reunion, but Naraku is getting away." Miroku said as he took off running into the castle. Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome once more before running after Miroku.  
  
Kagome glanced at Sango, Shippo, and Kirara before getting a sly grin on her face. Kagome ran after the two boys as well, a freedom feeling coming over her. "Kagome wait!" Sango called after her, but Kagome was oblivious. "Go after them Kirara." Sango said as she moved so her grip was tighter on Hiraikotsu. Kirara growled lightly and ran off after the rest of the group.  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped as Miroku came flying back at him. The two fell backward and Kagome jumped over them. "Pathetic." She mumbled under her breath. Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet.  
  
"What happened?!" He demanded. Miroku looked up ahead of him. He didn't respond, he couldn't respond. Inu-Yasha followed his gaze. His mouth dropped. 'Kagome must have been playing with me before.' Inu-Yasha thought as he saw her easily move around Kagara's wind blades. "Kagome," Inu-Yasha whispered as he watched her silky movements, she could pass for a full demon with that speed.  
  
Kagome smiled as she jumped sideways, avoiding another of Kagura's wind blades. The wind sorceress frowned as she tried again to take the now disobedient hanyou out. "Why won't you die?!" Kagura yelled as she threw another of her attacks. Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"Because you want me to." Kagome replied. Why was she getting such a kick out of this? Kagome crouched to the ground, dodging another of Kagura's wind blades, watching the shadow move as Kagome crawled forward toward Kagura. "You're mine!" Kagome shouted as jumped up and tackled Kagura.  
  
"Damn you." Kagura said as she pushed Kagome off of her. Kagura jumped back about ten feet before throwing her feather into the air, she jumped onto it and flew off. "You won't get off this easily Kagome!" Kagura shouted as she disappeared into the sunset. Kagome growled lightly in the back of her throat.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked as he came up beside her, and put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome jumped and turned to look at her friend. Inu- Yasha's eyes look as confused as Kagome's.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked as she looked away from Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha was lost, what was happening, this wasn't the Kagome he had begun to love. Inu- Yasha put his fingers under Kagome's chin and made her look up at him.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Inu-Yasha asked, his eyes searching Kagome's face. Kagome followed Inu-Yasha's eyes as they moved over every feature on her face, wondering what was going through his mind. Inu-Yasha stopped at Kagome's red and black eyes, locking his stare with hers.  
  
"Nothing... I mean... I don't really know." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha could tell she was lying, her eyes game her away, as well as her scent.  
  
"Why won't you tell me? " Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome's eyes filled with tears again.  
  
"Because I knew you would get mad, and take it to the extreme! " Kagome said as she buried her face in her hands. Inu-Yasha was taken back, she was afraid to tell him something? Inu-Yasha reached to touch Kagome's shoulder, but Kirara rubbed up against him, and Sango slid off her back.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango said as she wrapped her arms around Kagome. "This is what you tried to tell me..." Sango whispered, Kagome and Inu-Yasha both heard. Inu-Yasha walked away as Sango comforted Kagome as best she could.  
  
'Am I losing Kagome...? ' Inu-Yasha wondered as he watched the new hanyou cry into someone else's shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You like you like?! Tell me! I have to know!!! ::Kage walks up and hits the side of mystwriter's head with keyboard:: :Kage- no more sugar for you!: :: mystwriter frowns and begins to cry:: anyway, I'm better now. I realized to late that Kagome's mood changes pretty quick, but that's ok! I'll just make it a side effect of becoming a hanyou so quickly. OK, I gtg, so please R&R. see you later!!  
  
mystwriter 


	12. Koga,… why won’t you learn!

Chapter 12  
Koga... why won't you learn?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this chapter. Simple enough? I have to go to bed now, so I won't write long. Please R&R. thanx!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome lifted her head from Sango's shoulder. She sniffed the air. Her Ears perked up as she listened for the youki coming towards them. Kagome moved out of Sango's arms and looked around. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called lightly as she saw him a little ways away from her. He looked up and over at her.  
  
"What?" He called back in his usual obnoxious way, not paying full attention. Kagome frowned, but other than that, ignored his tone.  
  
"What's that smell?" She asked. Miroku and Sango shared a glance. Inu-Yasha lifted his head and sniffed the air. A deep growl came from his throat.  
  
"Koga." Inu-Yasha ran back over to Kagome and the others. Inu-Yasha stood in front of Kagome. If anyone came from the road, they wouldn't be able to see her. In the distance, a dust devil slowly grew and moved toward Inu- Yasha's group.  
  
"Yo!" Koga greeted as he came to a stop on the road in front of the group.  
  
Shippo suddenly appeared from under Kagome's hair.  
  
"Koga, it's not a good time," he warned as Koga walked up to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha growled darkly as he stared at Koga.  
  
"I just came to see Kagome." Koga turned to Kagome, who was still behind Inu-Yasha. He tried to walk around Inu-Yasha to get to her. Inu-Yasha stepped sideways, blocking Koga's view of Kagome, and blocking Koga's way.  
  
"She doesn't want to see you." He snarled, crossing his arms over his chest. Koga pulled back, an angry look on his face.  
  
"She's my woman; of course she wants to see me." Koga snapped back, moving right up into Inu-Yasha's face. Kagome growled softly and pushed past Inu- Yasha to get into Koga's face.  
  
"I'm not your woman! I am not someone's property! You nor anyone else will ever own me!" Kagome cried out in frustration, her fangs bared. Koga stood, stunned, both from Kagome's outburst and her new look.  
  
"Wha...What happened to you? Was it that mutt-face?" Koga pushed Kagome aside and got back into Inu-Yasha's face. "What'd you do to my Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha blinked once.  
  
"ME?! I didn't do anything!" Inu-Yasha yelled back. Koga turned away.  
  
"Maybe that's the problem..." Koga muttered. Inu-Yasha ground his teeth together, clenched his fists, and took a step toward Koga.  
  
"Sit." Kagome growled. Inu-Yasha hesitated before he did a face plant into the dirt. "Koga," Kagome said, her temper rising as she stepped toward him. "It wasn't Inu-Yasha's fault, and who the hell do you think you are telling him it is?" Koga turned to her.  
  
"What...?" Koga's face turned to shock as Kagome's fangs and claws began to extend further.  
  
"I don't like you. I never will. So just go find another woman." Kagome said as she bared her fangs. She brought her hand out in front of her, showing Koga the long claws she sported. Koga was only fazed for a second; then he just smiled.  
  
"I know you don't really mean that." Koga stepped toward Kagome, and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome and Inu-Yasha both stiffened. Inu-Yasha suddenly snapped out of his trance and growled at the Prince of the Wolves.  
  
"Get your filthy wolf hands off of Kagome." Inu-Yasha reached for Koga's arm, but Kagome was quicker. Kagome twisted Koga's arm, flipping him onto his back at her feet.  
  
"You don't get it." Kagome started. Koga continued to smile up at her. Kagome's frown deepened and she drew her arm back to strike Koga.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" Miroku and Sango shouted as they ran up to her. Kagome lowered her hand, but continued to stare at Koga. Miroku and Sango stopped at her side.  
  
"I told you it wasn't a good time." Shippo sighed, shaking his head. Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Koga got to his feet. He smiled at Kagome again and then at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Fine... after all, I do like a woman with spirit! I'll see you later Kagome!" Koga waved as he ran off in another tornado. Kagome stood, trembling with anger. Sango turned to her friend.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have told him like that." Sango said softly. Kagome turned and stepped out of Sango's touch.  
  
"All demons are the same. They think they are the hottest things in the world." Kagome stomped off. Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara watched her go.  
  
"Perhaps you should speak with her Inu-Yasha." Miroku said as he walked to the hanyou's side. Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
"Yeah..." The Inu-hanyou walked after the newest hanyou to the group. 


	13. Mates

Chapter 13  
Mates  
  
Kagome paced back and forth, her fangs digging into her lip as she ground her teeth together in anger. Kagome growled as drops of blood began to run down her chin.  
  
"Kagome," Inu-Yasha called softly as he approached her. She only glanced at him. "Kagome, settle down." Inu-Yasha reached for Kagome's arm as she walked past.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kagome yanked her arm away from Inu-Yasha's soft, warm hand. She paced once more before turning to the closest tree. Kagome screamed in anger and began to tear the tree apart with her claws. Inu- Yasha only watched.  
  
Kagome stood with her forehead against the torn up tree trunk an hour later. Inu-Yasha stepped toward her. "Stay back or I swear I'll make you look worse than this damn tree." Kagome growled to show she was serious. Inu- Yasha didn't stop.  
  
He reached out and put his hand on Kagome's right shoulder. At Inu-Yasha's touch, Kagome grabbed his hand and spun around, bringing her right hand up to Inu-Yasha's throat. She tightened her grip on Inu-Yasha's throat, her claws pricking little holes in his flesh. Small rivers of blood slowly began running down his neck.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood there, his head pulled back slightly, his eyes locked on Kagome's face. "Why won't you let me be? I want to be alone." Inu-Yasha slowly raised his hand to Kagome's wrist.  
  
"Because you wouldn't leave me alone." Inu-Yasha lowered Kagome's hand away from his neck. Kagome lowered her eyes as they filled with tears again, these from anger, sadness, and fear, all at the same time. Kagome lifted her face to look at Inu-Yasha as he let go of her hand.  
  
"No, don't let go." Kagome suddenly put her hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, and pulled him into a kiss. Inu-Yasha stiffened at first in surprise, before he relaxed into Kagome, deepening the kiss. Kagome purred in pure pleasure as Inu-Yasha began to kiss his way down her neck. She ran her claws lightly down Inu-Yasha's back before she brought her hands back around to his chest.  
  
Inu-Yasha put his hands on Kagome's waist as he licked the showing skin of Kagome's chest. Kagome untied the red firerat haori Inu-Yasha wore. Inu- Yasha began playing with the bottom of Kagome's shirt. Kagome slumped back against the tree with Inu-Yasha following her. She gasped as Inu-Yasha slipped his hands under her shirt. Inu-Yasha moved his lips back up to Kagome's.  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha slid to the ground, Kagome's fingers shaking as she tried to unbutton Inu-Yasha's haori. Inu-Yasha pinned Kagome to the ground. He grinned ferally as he began to kiss her chest again. Kagome lifted her head and licked the blood off of Inu-Yasha's neck. The salt in the deep red liquid made her tongue tingle. Inu-Yasha shrugged out of his Haori as she finished untying it. Inu-Yasha's hands began to move down to Kagome's waist, touching every part of her body, beginning to fall into his demonic nature of things.  
  
Kagome put her hands on Inu-Yasha's neck and pulled his head up to hers. "What are you doing?" Kagome purred as she began to undo Inu-Yasha's white shirt. Inu-Yasha smiled again, this time more devilish, as he began to kiss the side of Kagome's neck. Kagome's eyes began to flash with fire, and Inu-Yasha's eyes turned his demonic blood red to match hers.  
  
Kagome rolled over, taking Inu-Yasha with her, so she was on top of him. She purred as she began to bite Inu-Yasha's neck and shoulders lightly. Inu-Yasha brought his hands toward Kagome's head, bringing her shirt as well. Kagome traced the muscles of Inu-Yasha's stomach as she began to lick his bare chest; her rough cat tongue finding every contour of his upper body.  
  
Inu-Yasha rubbed Kagome's arms and shoulders. "Kagome..." He breathed through his teeth. Inu-Yasha began to slide Kagome's skirt down her legs. Inu-Yasha rolled over; placing himself on top, and in control.  
  
Kagome jumped as Inu-Yasha began rubbing her from head to toe, his lips soon following. "Kami..." She gasped as she arched her back a little. Inu- Yasha moved his hands down her legs as he kissed her chest. She laughed as he moved below her waist.  
  
Kagome pulled away from Inu-Yasha and crouched at the bottom of a tree, her eyes still on him. He looked over at her questioningly. "You give up too easily." Kagome jumped into a tree. Inu-Yasha scrambled to his feet and jumped up in to the tree after her. Inu-Yasha crawled towards her, grinning. She smirked at him and reclined on the large branch, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Her soon-to-be mate came closer and closer until he finally covered her.  
  
The moon and stars were the witnesses to their union.  
  
(Sunrise...)  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes as the sun began to rise and filter into the forest. He lifted his head and looked down at Kagome sleeping against his chest. He wore his hakama again, and his white shirt, but Kagome had his haori wrapped around her.  
  
Kagome moved a little and smiled in her sleep, her fangs showing slightly. Inu-Yasha looked back toward where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were. He couldn't see them, but he could smell their fire as they to began to stir.  
  
Kagome moved again and opened her eyes. Inu-Yasha looked down as she stretched and then sat up. Kagome yawned and smiled at Inu-Yasha. "Good morning."  
  
"Hey." Kagome pulled back and went to stand up. "You might wanna—" But Kagome's foot slipped and she fell out of the tree. "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha jumped out of the tree and to his mate's side. Kagome sat up and blinked.  
  
"Um, stupid question, but why was I in a tree?" Inu-Yasha helped her to her feet.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Kagome looked confused for a second, before she realized what she had done  
  
"You mean we..." Kagome's eyes widened. "No way! I'm to ... and you're to..." She pointed at Inu-Yasha. He looked almost frightened at her words. Kagome stood breathing roughly for a second as her mind grasped what she had done the night before. She looked back at the hanyou before her and smiled. "Oh well," Kagome stepped up to Inu-Yasha and pressed her lips against his; wrapping her arms around his chest.  
  
Inu-Yasha was shocked yet again by Kagome's actions. Was this all because of her becoming a hanyou so quickly? Inu-Yasha smiled as Kagome pulled back. Of course it was, and he liked it. Inu-Yasha moved back toward Kagome, kissing her neck again. "Oh Kami Inu-Yasha..." Kagome breathed. "Don't you ever rest?" Inu-Yasha lifted his head from Kagome to look at her.  
  
"Nope." He went back to kissing her. Kagome couldn't help but smile. She loved this as much as he did, but it had to stop for at least a little while.  
  
"We need to find the others." Kagome pushed Inu-Yasha off of her reluctantly. The Inu-hanyou was even more reluctant than she. Kagome tried not to laugh, but failed. "We need to go!" Kagome giggled slightly. Inu-Yasha still tried to kiss Kagome.  
  
"They're fine." Kagome used her new hanyou strength to push Inu-Yasha off of her.  
  
"No, Inu-Yasha, later, maybe, but right now I want to find the others." Inu-Yasha's ears dropped slightly. Kagome smiled. "It's not that bad." Inu-Yasha looked up at her. "Come on though, don't you think everyone is worried I might have killed you?"  
  
"No! I'm not that weak to let a girl hanyou like you beat me!" Kagome gave him a look that made Inu-Yasha recoil in fear.  
  
"From where I was standing, I can beat you easily."  
  
"What...?" Inu-Yasha smiled like he was going to enjoy this. Kagome smiled almost the same smile. She was paying attention to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara's sent coming closer. She also listened to their footsteps. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Who gave you that mark on your face; on your shoulders?" Inu-Yasha frowned.  
  
"Oh you asked for it." He charged at Kagome, his claws outstretched. Kagome stood smiling at him until he was right in front of her to step sideways. Inu-Yasha passed her in a blur. He stopped with a skid that kicked up a path of dirt behind him. "What the hell..."  
  
"Give up?" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"No way," He ran at Kagome again. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Sit." Inu-Yasha stopped dead and did a face plant into the ground. Kagome walked over to him. Inu-Yasha lifted his face up to her. "They're coming." Inu-Yasha's face relaxed from the scowl it had been in to listen and smell the air. She was right; he could smell Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara coming this way  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Kagome?" Miroku called as he walked into the small clearing the hanyou's were in. Sango followed, then Kirara with Shippo on her back. Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome turned to look at them. Sango looked at Inu-Yasha on the ground.  
  
"What'd you do?" Inu-Yasha grumbled and got to his feet.  
  
"Nothing." He crossed his arms and looked away. Kagome smiled at him before turning to her friends.  
  
"It was me, I just was in a bad mood, but I'm better now." Kagome walked over to Sango. She looked at Inu-Yasha. "Oh come on, if it makes you feel better, I'm sorry." Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome.  
  
"Humph." He began to walk away. Sango stepped forward.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What?" He said rudely. Sango, being used to Inu-Yasha, ignored his tone.  
  
"Why is Kagome wearing your—?" Kagome gasped, cutting her off.  
  
"I was cold." Kagome replied running at Inu-Yasha, undoing the haori she wore. She opened it up to find all she wore underneath was her underclothes. She looked up at Inu-Yasha, shock and worry hinting in her eyes. "What the hell... Where's my cloths?!" Kagome hissed as she stood not more than a foot away from Inu-Yasha.  
  
"How should I know?!" Inu-Yasha whispered back.  
  
"You took them off!" Kagome's voice was quiet, but sharp.  
  
"So?" Inu-Yasha got into Kagome's face. She pushed him back. Sango stepped forward again.  
  
"If I may interrupt," both hanyou's faces turned toward the rest of the group.  
  
"What is it?" Inu-Yasha snapped.  
  
"I believe that your brother is here." Miroku answered for her. Inu-Yasha growled as he and Kagome turned to look up into the sky.  
  
"Well, little brother, how much trouble have you gotten into this time?" The Inu-youki landed softly on the ground from the cloud he had been riding. Inu-Yasha stepped in front of Kagome.  
  
"What do you want Sessho-Maru?" Inu-Yasha clenched his fists. Sessho-Maru only stood silently watching Kagome begin to pace behind Inu-Yasha. "Kagome..." Inu-Yasha muttered, sensing her movements behind him.  
  
Kagome suddenly jumped around Inu-Yasha and at Sessho-Maru. The youki stood calmly. "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha ran after her.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango said running after the two hanyou's. Sessho-Maru pulled out his sword as Kagome came closer.  
  
"Foolish girl." Sessho-Maru said as she came closer.  
  
"Kagome no!" Inu-Yasha stopped and shielded his eyes as Sessho-Maru's sword flashed to life. Kagome pulled back slightly as a wave of pain went through her body.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" She yelled, fear creeping into her mind.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Animal like; savage 


	14. Full Demon

Chapter 14  
Full Demon  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome was suspended in the air, the light of Sessho-Maru's sword cutting into her.  
  
"Inu- Inu-Yasha..." Kagome muttered before her eyes fluttered closed. Suddenly there was another flash of light and Kagome was thrown backward. Inu-Yasha jumped forward and caught Kagome in the air.  
  
"Damn you Sessho-Maru." Inu-Yasha landed back on the ground lightly and set Kagome down at his feet. Sessho-Maru stood calmly, his sword still outstretched in front of him. "You'll pay for that!" Inu-Yasha Ran at Sessho-Maru, pulling Tetsusiaga from its sheath.  
  
"Fool. You cannot win." Sessho-Maru's voice was calm, cool. Tetsusiaga and Tokijin clashed, with sparks flying. Inu-Yasha ground his teeth together as he pushed harder, making Sessho-Maru take a step back.  
  
"Kagome, can you hear me?" Sango and Shippo knelt down at Kagome's side. The hanyou moved her head slightly and opened her eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Sango shook her head at Kagome's words. Miroku ran up to the three.  
  
"Even now, Inu-Yasha having surpassed his father's strength, he can be little more than Sessho-Maru's equal in strength." Kagome sat up, easily pushing past Sango and Shippo's hands.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Kagome watched all of Sessho-Maru's movements as Inu-Yasha prepared to run at his brother again. 'It's always the same...' She thought as she watched Sessho-Maru step into the same stance; his back turned away from her and Inu-Yasha. "Got it." Kagome got on one knee.  
  
"Lady Kagome?" Miroku looked down at her. Blood dripped down her face and bare arms and legs. She grinned and tensed her muscles, getting ready to run at the right time. "What are you—" Kagome was gone in a flash as soon as she saw her opening.  
  
"Hu?" Sessho-Maru glanced sideways as a blur caught his eye. Sessho-Maru held Tokijin up to block Inu-Yasha's blow with Tetsusiaga.  
  
Kagome flashed to Sessho-Maru's side and snapped her arm forward, dragging her claws down Sessho-Maru's shoulder and arm. The youki dropped his sword and arm back to his side as his sleeve began to turn red with blood. He turned his still calm face to Kagome, crouched down on the ground a few feet away from him. She smiled at him as if she knew something he didn't.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood staring at the scene before him. Blood ran down his brother's hand, sword, and pooled to the ground. A puddle of blood slowly began to grow at the sword's tip. 'Kagome...?' He silently thought to himself.  
  
Kagome slowly stood up. She would have no other chances for a surprise attack; the youki knew she couldn't be let out of his sight. Inu-Yasha closed his half open mouth. "Who are you girl? You look like that human girl my half-breed brother would travel with." Sessho-Maru sniffed the air lightly; she was half blood, not human.  
  
Kagome smiled at the youki evilly. "You want a fight?" Kagome showed Sessho-Maru her claws, still bloody from her blood; and his. Sessho-Maru stepped so his body was facing her.  
  
"Not with you. I have come for Inu-Yasha's head and the sword." Sessho- Maru brought his arm up to his chest before sheathing Tokijin again. "You are merely in the way." He flexed his claws.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha took a quick step forward, but Kagome and Sessho-Maru flashed forward toward each other before he could stop her.  
  
Miroku and Sango ran up to Inu-Yasha. Kagome and Sessho-Maru were nothing but flashes in front of them. "What's going on?" Sango turned toward Miroku with her question.  
  
"Don't ask me." As the monk answered as he met Sango's gaze.  
  
"She's enjoying this." Inu-Yasha muttered absentmindedly. He couldn't take his eyes off of the scene in front of him. He could see the enjoyment on Kagome's face as she stopped momentarily. Sango looked at Inu-Yasha's face. She could not place the expression he wore.  
  
"It's like himself." Sango turned back to Miroku at the sound of his voice. He kept his voice at a whisper as to not disturb Inu-Yasha. "He sees Lady Kagome like this; he sees himself in full demon form." Sango turned back to the fight.  
  
Kagome swerved around to Sessho-Maru's unprotected side, coming to a quick stop only long enough to slash out at her opponent. The youki jumped back and away from the young hanyou. Kagome stopped and fell to one knee; her breath coming in sharp gasps.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha jumped forward, only to be stopped a foot behind Kagome by a wave of fire. He turned his face to the sky. A three eyes ox and an unbelievably old man floated down toward him on a cloud. "What the hell are you doing old man?!" Toto-Sai turned to look at Inu-Yasha instead of the fight going on the other side of the fire he had just made as his ride landed.  
  
"Lord Inu-Yasha!" Myoga jumped off of the ox's head and onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "What happened? Why is Lady Kagome fighting your brother?"  
  
"Humph." Inu-Yasha turned his head away before squishing the flea demon. "It doesn't have anything to do with you." Inu-Yasha opened his eyes, worry clearly visible in them, and watched Kagome through the flames. 'Be careful...'  
  
hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I hope it was worth the wait! Please R&R. I'm gunna be like other people and say if I don't get at least three reviews, I won't put the next chapter up! I have it all ready to go, so don't let me down!! 


	15. Breakdown

Chapter 15 Breakdown  
  
Kagome could feel the flames on her back as they grew. She slowly stood up and took a step away from the blaze, towards Sessho-Maru.  
  
"Why do you do this, girl?" Sessho-Maru was quickly growing tired of playing with this girl hanyou. Kagome's mouth twitched and one side of it curled upward into a grin. A laugh escaped her.  
  
"You are more fun to play with than any half-breed." Sessho-Maru blinked once in surprise. "Play with?" Kagome flexed her claws. "That's right dog boy, you are nothing more than a toy." Sessho-Maru frowned. He also flexed his claws, the poisonous glow returning to them.  
  
"Then let us play." Kagome grinned wider.  
  
"Yes, lets." Kagome let Sessho-Maru make the first move; it was her turn to be on defense. Kagome made and X with her arms to protect her face from Sessho-Maru's strike. She winced as the poison stung her wrists.  
  
"Scared for your life, girl?" Sessho-Maru's mouth changed, his smile becoming deadly as he began to push against her only defense.  
  
"No." Kagome wouldn't let the youki see her pain or fear. He did hold her life in his hands, but that didn't mean she had lost. Kagome's mind raced as she thought of what she could do.  
  
"Die half-breed." Sessho-Maru pulled his arm back slightly to strike Kagome. The hanyou saw her chance to drop to the ground and took it. She rolled away from Sessho-Maru until she was a safe enough distance away to get to her feet. Kagome had had enough of fighting with Sessho-Maru. She grinned at him to hide her growing fear.  
  
"You're strong, dog boy." Kagome stepped back, the wall of fire again at her back. "Maybe too strong." Kagome muttered under her breath. She crouched down, prepared to jump backwards over the flames.  
  
"What, now, tired of playing?" The fire blazed up even higher behind Kagome. She glanced over her shoulder. 'I don't know if I can make that...'  
  
"No Inu-Yasha!" Toto-Sai sat on his ox, trying to keep Inu-Yasha on this side of the blaze. The Inu-hanyou went to jump over the roaring fire. Toto-Sai dropped his hammer onto Inu-Yasha's head. "Stay, Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha staggered to one knee. "Toto-Sai!" He yelled as he jumped back to his feet.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" The hanyou turned to look at Sango. She pointed to the sky. Both Toto-Sai and Inu-Yasha followed her hand. Kagome floated over the flames and down to the ground. She stumbled over her own feet and fell into Inu-Yasha's arms, who had rushed to her side. Sango ran over to the two. "Kagome-chan! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Kagome pushed out of Inu-Yasha's arms and stood on her own two feet. She tried to smile through her pale face, her blood still slowly running down it the only real color.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome slowly turned to Inu-Yasha's now hard face. "Where's Sessho-Maru?"  
  
"You blockhead!" Toto-Sai dropped his hammer on Inu-Yasha's head again. "You're so thick even my hammer can't get through!" Inu-Yasha stood as a large welt grew on his head.  
  
"Old man..." Inu-Yasha clenched his fist as his eye twitched.  
  
"What'd I do?! Hey!" Sango and Kagome shook their heads as Inu-Yasha beat on Toto-Sai.  
  
"Men." Sango turned around and walked back toward Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku. Kagome turned to look at Inu-Yasha now sitting on Toto-Sai's ox with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Toto-Sai lay on the ground, eyes swirling, with a number of welts on his head. Kagome smiled as much as she could with how tired she was as she walked over to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hum?" Inu-Yasha opened his eyes as Kagome stopped next to him.  
  
"You're so mean." Kagome muttered with her head lowered. Inu-Yasha blinked before jumping off of Toto-Sai's ox.  
  
"Kagome?" He lowered his head so his was even with Kagome's. She tried to hide a sob.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome threw her arms around Inu-Yasha's stomach and buried her face into his chest. Inu-Yasha stood shocked.  
  
"What are you crying for?" He hated it when she cried. The girl hanyou's ears twitched and she quieted her sobs; turning her face so her cheek rested on Inu-Yasha's chest.  
  
"I wanted to kill him." Kagome whispered. Inu-Yasha didn't know what to say to comfort her. He had seen the pleasure on her face as she had fought and injured his brother. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and laid his chin softly on the top of her head. "I wanted to kill him..." Kagome closed her eyes and brought her arms back around to Inu-Yasha's chest, so she was holding the front of Inu-Yasha's white shirt.  
  
"Um, excuse me." Inu-Yasha and Kagome jumped and pulled away from each other. Toto-Sai stood up and sat himself back on his ox's back.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Inu-Yasha kicked the sword smith off of his ox again.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome whined.  
  
"What?!" Inu-Yasha was back to his rude self. Kagome didn't mind. She almost liked him better that way.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome knew as she walked away, that her tone would pull his chain.  
  
"What do you mean nothing?! Kagome!" Kagome stopped at Kirara's side, Shippo quickly jumping into her arms. Sango and Miroku looked at her, stopping their conversation with Myoga.  
  
"What?" Kagome looked at their silent faces. Even Shippo was looking at her funny.  
  
"Lady Kagome," Myoga started.  
  
"What is it, pest?" Inu-Yasha stopped at Kagome's side, his arms crossed inside his sleeves and his face hard.  
  
"I was referring to Lady Kagome."  
  
"I'm listening." Kagome elbowed Inu-Yasha in the ribs. "Shut-Up." She muttered only loud enough for his dog-ears to hear.  
  
"How did this happen?" The flea jumped onto Kagome's nose.  
  
"Hu?" Kagome looked down at Myoga on her nose.  
  
"How long have you been like this?" Kagome blinked at the question.  
  
"How long...?" Kagome thought back. Had it only been two days ago when she had been home? "About two days. Why do you ask, Myoga?" She looked back down at the flea on her nose.  
  
"Hum..." Myoga didn't answer. He jumped back onto Toto-Sai's ox and then to the ground. "I shall return!" Myoga ran off into the distance. The group left behind blinked.  
  
"What was that?" Inu-Yasha shook his head in reply to Kagome's question. Sango stepped to the other side of Kagome.  
  
"Why don't you let me tend to your wounds?" Kagome turned to look at her friend.  
  
"No thank you. I'm fine." Kagome turned to the sky and sniffed the air lightly. Something was coming.  
  
What could be coming? Find out in the next chapter! And people, keep reviewing, it tore me apart to update this chapter. ANYTHING would be great! Just tell me how much it sucks if that's what u think! Jus let me know that you are reading it! Thanx!  
  
mystwriter 


	16. Together Again

Chapter 16 Together Again  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I was busy for a while, and then I lost the floppy this was on, so sorry. I hope these next three chapters I'm putting up will satisfy you till I get the next chapters done. Well, here you go!  
  
((((((((()))))))((((((())))))  
  
Kagome sat in a tree, her back resting against its trunk, the water still getting through the limbs and dropping into her head. Kagome growled lightly. Something had been coming alright; rain. She hated the rain. Inu-Yasha suddenly appeared on the limb in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked squeezing the water out of his haori and silver hair. Kagome frowned and crossed her arms. Inu-Yasha walked toward her. "Hu?" He flopped down crossed-legged right in front of her. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his.  
  
"I'm a cat, dumbass!" Kagome pulled her head away and closed her eyes. Inu-Yasha blinked. Then it dawned on him as Kagome rubbed the water out of her hair with the back of her hands.  
  
"So?" He was playing with her. Kagome turned back to him with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"So... I'm getting wet." Inu-Yasha leaned toward her, now on his hands on his hand and knees.  
  
"Poor kitty." Inu-Yasha grinned before kissing Kagome. She moaned lightly as he pulled back.  
  
"Yep..." She barely opened her eyes before grabbing Inu-Yasha's neck and pulling him back to her.  
  
((((((((((()))))))))))))))((())))  
  
Sango sat under an old pine tree. The needles above her kept most of the rain out of her little hiding place. Miroku walked in a moment later and shook his head, throwing water all over. "Miroku!" Sango complained. Said monk stopped and stepped over to her.  
  
"Sorry." He sat down next to his companion, closing his eyes and sighing. Sango pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "What's on your mind?" Miroku didn't open his eyes as he asked.  
  
"I'm just... It's nothing." Sango smiled and laughed lightly at herself. Miroku opened his eyes and looked over at her.  
  
"It's Kagome, right?" Miroku smiled and laid his head back against the tree trunk. Sango looked over at Miroku. "Aren't you concerned?"  
  
"She's a strong young woman."  
  
"Yes..." Sango nodded, closing her eyes too. "Miroku?"  
  
"Yes?" He turned to look at her sitting next to him.  
  
"What was your mother like?" Sango opened her eyes and gazed back at Miroku for a second. "I'm sorry; it's none of my business." She looked away.  
  
"No, it's alright." Miroku leaned his head back against the tree trunk and was silent. The rain dripped down through the tree limbs, making a calming sound. Sango sat, thinking of her brother and father.  
  
"She was kind." Miroku suddenly said a moment later. Sango looked over at him, a bit surprised. Miroku smiled with his eyes still closed. He was remembering some happy memory. "She had this beautiful black hair and her eyes were like none other I've seen, even to this day; a hazel brown to match the bark of a cherry blossom tree." Sango smiled and looked away.  
  
"It's good that you remember her." Miroku opened his eyes and looked at the side of Sango's face.  
  
"Do you not remember your mother, Sango?"  
  
"No... She was not home very often, and then once Kohaku was born..." Sango smiled faintly and blinked back tears. "But that was a long time ago." She turned to look at Miroku as he laid his hand over hers on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango." Sango pulled her hand away, her nerves getting the better of her. "It's – It's nothing." Miroku blinked. 'What's he doing?!' Sango's heart began to pound in her chest as Miroku put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You hide so much Sango."  
  
"Wha—What?" Miroku began to stroke Sango's hair.  
  
"Are you sure you will not bear my child?" Sango screamed and fell sideways.  
  
((((((((()))))))((()()()()()  
  
Shippo sat next to Kirara inside a hollow tree trunk. "I wonder what everyone else is doing..." Shippo looked at Kirara. The youki only purred in reply. Shippo sighed and looked further up into the tree. "I hope Kagome found a dry place out of the rain..."  
  
(()))))((((()))))))  
  
The rain had stopped and stars were showing slightly through the few remaining clouds. Inu-Yasha lay on the ground again, Kagome lying next to him with her head resting on his chest. She sighed and turned onto her back so she was looking up at the sky too.  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Hum?" Inu-Yasha stroked Kagome's hair.  
  
"What about Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha's hand stopped.  
  
"What about her?" His hand began to move up and down Kagome's hairline again.  
  
"It's just... I thought that you had chosen to be with Kikyo... and not me." Kagome thought back to that time at the Well. "I said I'd stay with you, so here I am, but..." Kagome sat up. Inu-Yasha looked at the back of her head before also sitting up.  
  
"It was just so hard..." Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist as he moved behind her.  
  
"I know." Kagome leaned back and rested against Inu-Yasha, taking comfort in his warmth and strong arms.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry..." The words were rough coming from Inu-Yasha's mouth. Kagome was silent for a second.  
  
"I know..." Inu-Yasha's hands rubbed Kagome's stomach. She was so warm, so strong... He kissed her neck lightly. Kagome laid her hand on his cheek. "I love you Inu-Yasha..."  
  
(((((((()))))))))((((((())))))))  
  
Miroku stood up and wiped his sleeve across his sweaty face. "Where are you going?" Sango sat up and pulled her shirt on. Miroku looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"The rain has stopped. I am sure Lady Kagome and the others are searching for us."  
  
"Ah, well then, we'd better go." Sango stood up and followed Miroku. She walked next to him as they walked back to where everyone had split up. "And if you continue to feel up on other girls," Sango grabbed Miroku's staff. "You'll be in a world of pain." She dropped his staff over his head.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku caught his staff with one hand, and rubbed his head with his other hand. Sango crossed her arms and walked ahead. Miroku dropped his hand and smiled. 'What I put up with to have an heir.'  
  
(((((((((()))))))))((((((()))))  
  
Inu-Yasha lay on Kagome again, his lips locked with hers, his tongue exploring her mouth again. "Kagome?" A small voice called. Inu-Yasha pulled his head away from Kagome. He growled as he recognized the voice.  
  
"Shippo..." Kagome sighed and moved her hands off of Inu-Yasha's back.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, hold your tongue." Kagome pushed Inu-Yasha off of her and stood up. "Shippo's just a kit after all. I'm sure my random disappearances are freaking him out." Kagome ran her fingers through her hair as she walked toward Shippo's voice. Inu-Yasha grumbled to himself as he got up and followed Kagome.  
  
Kagome stopped in the small clearing where everyone had last been together. She looked around for Shippo. "Shippo?" She walked forward, her ears and nose working. Inu-Yasha stopped next to her.  
  
"Kagome?!" The fox kit ran at her, looking at Inu-Yasha weirdly. Kagome knelt down and lifted the small fox into her arms.  
  
"What's wrong Shippo?"  
  
"Have you guys seen Miroku or Sango? I can't find them anywhere." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Someone say my name?" Kagome, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha turned to look at Sango and Miroku as they walked up to the other three. "Well?" Sango crossed her arms as she stopped next to Kagome.  
  
"Hey Sango." Kagome smiled at her friend.  
  
"I see you survived." Kagome's smile turned into a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to this dunce." Kagome nodded her head toward Inu-Yasha. He turned his head away, ignoring her comment. Sango laughed.  
  
"I guess that applies to demon men as well as human."  
  
"Not me!" Shippo chimed in from Kagome's arms. "I know why Kagome didn't like the rain." Kagome and Sango laughed.  
  
"I hope you stay that smart Shippo." The two laughed even more at Kagome's comment.  
  
Miroku stood now next to Inu-Yasha, a look of unamusement on both of their faces. "I don't think I'll ever understand women." Miroku nodded in agreement to Inu-Yasha's sigh.  
  
(((((((()))))))))(((((((()))))))  
  
I won't talk for a while... maybe... ok, so I'm going to talk later, but please review people! I need the encouragement. I have up to ch. 19 written, but if I don't' get reviews I'm going to discontinue this fic, so if you want to read more, REVIEW!!!!  
  
mystwriter 


	17. Myoga

Chapter 17  
Myoga  
  
This isn't the final copy of this ch anyway, (or of the next one!) but I wanted to get it out to people. I hope you like them!  
  
((((((((())))))))))(((((((()))))))))))  
  
"Can we go now?" Inu-Yasha stood on the tree limb right outside Kagome's window back in present Tokyo.  
  
"I'm coming Inu-Yasha." Kagome climbed out of the window and onto her roof. Kagome crouched down, listening to the household around her. Sota was in his room doing some form of homework, her mother was making dinner, and her grandfather was out in the back cleaning a temple. "Let's go." She jumped off of the roof and ran like a flash to the well shrine.  
  
"What's all the secrecy for again?" Inu-Yasha followed Kagome into the darkened shrine. Kagome stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sighed.  
  
"I just don't want my mother to see me like this." Kagome and Inu-Yasha stood there, a tight silence between them. "Let's go." Kagome jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, followed soon by Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kaede sat in her hut, a pot of herbs boiling in front of her. Sango and the others sat around, waiting for Kagome and Inu-Yasha to get back. Shippo sat in a corner, his mind wandering. Sango turned to him.  
  
"What's wrong Shippo?"  
  
"Hu?" Shippo looked up, broken away form his thoughts. "Oh, I was just thinking." Sango smiled at him.  
  
"If this is about—"  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted as the two hanyou's walked into Kaede's hut. The kit jumped into her harms. Everyone looked up.  
  
"Hey Shippo." Kagome gave him a slight hug. Something else was on her mind; and something kept nagging in the back of her head. Kaeda looked Kagome over once. The hanyou wore her uniform, and her hair was the same, but she wore no shoes or socks now, and she had a pair of ears and a tail.  
  
"Kagome," Kagome turned her attention to the priestess.  
  
"Yes Lady Kaede?" Shippo's smile faded as he turned to look at the old woman. Kaede got to her feet and walked up to Kagome. "Hu?!" Kagome stood stunned as Kaede played with first Kagome's ears and then her tail.  
  
"I wouldn't have believed it had I not seen it with my own eye." Kaede walked back to her cooking spot and sat down, going back to stirring the pot over the fire. Kagome blinked.  
  
"Believed what?" Kagome snapped out of her surprise.  
  
"You becoming a hanyou." Kagome blinked again before sitting down across the fire from Kaede. Inu-Yasha rested his back against the doorframe.  
  
"Yeah, about that... Lady Kaede, do you know if I'm going to stay like this?" Inu-Yasha tensed. The same question had been on his mind. The old priestess closed her eye.  
  
"Hmmm." Kagome leaned forward. "To be honest with you, Kagome, I don't really know." Kagome sighed and leaned back. "But, I would guess that you will stay hanyou, yes." Kagome lifted her eyes and looked though the fire at Kaede.  
  
"You—you mean this is permanent?" Kagome's heart began to race. She could never go back to being human, never see her friends again? "That can't be right!" Kagome suddenly jumped to her feet and took a step back. Inu- Yasha stood up straighter, watching Kagome carefully.  
  
"Lady Kagome, Lady Kaede said she didn't know if—" Kagome stopped Miroku's words as she ran out of the hut. Inu-Yasha stepped toward the door, but stopped and gave Kaede an deadly glare.  
  
"What the Hell's your problem?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha—!" But again Miroku's words were cut off as the second hanyou ran after the first.  
  
"Leave them Miroku," Kaede stood up. "Inu-Yasha is right, I shouldn't have said anything." Kaede walked to the door and also left. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat quietly for a moment before getting up and following the hanyou's out the door and into the woods.  
  
Kagome walked through "Inu-Yasha's" forest, tears of confusion, fear, and anger running down her cheeks. Why had this happened? Kagome stopped and lifted her head to see the Sacred Tree in front of her. Kagome's heart lifted a bit, thinking of how she and Inu-Yasha had first met here; and how her mother had comforted her under this very tree in her own time.  
  
"So, you are drawn here too." Kagome snapped her head up, cursing herself for not paying closer attention to the things around her. A young priestess, who looked much like herself, sat on a limb of the Sacred Tree; her eyes staring at something far off in the distance.  
  
"Kikyo..." Kagome growled, her fangs and claws extending as she took a kind of fighting stance.  
  
"Yes," The young woman's face turned to Kagome. "You took him, you took him from me." The soft, sad, and pale face hardened. Kagome didn't know what to do; the demon in her told her attack this new comer, while her human nature waned to cry.  
  
"That's not true." Kagome tried to fight back a growl. "I let him go, let him be with you, but you lost him. He came back to me." Kagome crouched down low to ground. "Now he is mine." Kikyo sent her soul stealers after Kagome. Kikyo floated to the ground as Kagome dodged the strands of light.  
  
"You can not have him! Inu-Yasha will come to Hell with me!" Kikyo reached out and knocked Kagome out of the air. The hanyou shook her head as she climbed to her hands and knees.  
  
"Why do you stay here?" Kagome got to her feet. "You know Inu-Yasha didn't betray you." Kagome flexed her claws again. "And yet you help who killed YOU!" Kagome jumped forward, her claws and fangs tingling for blood.  
  
Kikyo frowned and jumped out of Kagome's path. "I can not rest until I have killed Inu-Yasha." Kikyo jumped back into the Sacred Tree again. Kagome skidded to a sop and looked up at Kikyo.  
  
"Then let me help you!" Kagome jumped at Kikyo before the priestess could respond. With a thud, Kagome tackled Kikyo to the ground on the other side of the Tree. The hanyou put one hand on Kikyo's throat and raised the other; her claws flexed to strike Kikyo.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked through the trees, following Kagome's scent. He stopped; there was a new scent with Kagome's. "Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha began to run toward Kagome and Kikyo's scent. "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha burst through the trees into the clearing of the Sacred Tree.  
  
The hanyou's feet and heart both stopped as his eyes fell on the scene in front of him. "Kagome..." He turned to look at her. "Kikyo..." He glanced at Kikyo lying on the ground across from Kagome. Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome. "Wha—what happened?" Inu-Yasha knelt down in front of Kagome who was huddled against a tree, staring at her hands.  
  
"I—I ki—killed her." She whispered. Inu-Yasha took one of Kagome's bloody hands into his own. Blood covered the whole front of Kagome's white shirt, dyeing it a dark chrisom red. There were splatters of blood on her face, mixed with tears running down her cheeks. It was true; Inu-Yasha could smell Kikyo's blood all over Kagome. Inu-Yasha looked over his shoulder at Kikyo's body again.  
  
Kagome lifted her head. "And I still—I still want...more..." As Inu-Yasha turned his head back to Kagome, she reached up and bit just above Inu- Yasha's collar bone. Inu-Yasha tried to push the hanyou off of him, but she dug her claws into his arms.  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong with you?!" A laugh echoed in Inu-Yasha's head. "Naraku." Inu-Yasha growled as he glanced upward. "Get off of me!" Inu- Yasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and pushed her off of himself. Her fangs dragged a large gash in his shoulder as she fell backward.  
  
Inu-Yasha drew Tetsusiaga as he looked around him. "Where your you? Come out!" Naraku laughed again.  
  
"What are you going to do Inu-Yasha?" Naraku asked. Kagome lifted her head and looked at Inu-Yasha. Her eyes were filled with tears, and fresh blood ran down the side of her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha I didn't—"  
  
"Shut-up." Inu-Yasha snapped. Kagome pulled back a bit. "Naraku, show yourself! What did you do to Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha looked to the tree limbs around him.  
  
"I have done nothing to the girl." Kagome clutched her head, trying to fight the sudden urge to attack Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha growled and his grip tightened on Tetsusiaga.  
  
"No...no, no, no no." Kagome shook her head. She couldn't attack him, she wouldn't attack Inu-Yasha. Kagome's eyes began to dance with fire. "No..." She moaned before running at Inu-Yasha's back.  
  
"What?!" Inu-Yasha fell to the ground, dropping Tetsusiaga, as Kagome tackled him. The Inu-hanyou struggled as Kagome bit into his other shoulder and began to tear into his back with her claws.  
  
"Damn," Inu-Yasha pushed up and rolled so he was on Kagome, pinning her to the ground. He looked into Kagome's dangerously red eyes. "What the Hell's gotten into you?" Kagome bared her fangs at him.  
  
"Damn Dog." Kagome growled and tried to kick Inu-Yasha. He ignored the pain in his head as her claws on her feet partly connected with their target. "You can't control me!" Kagome yelled, tears suddenly filling her eyes.  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha was stunned for a second.  
  
"Get out of my head!" Kagome knocked Inu-Yasha off of her and jumped to her feet. Inu-Yasha stumbled a step back in surprise as he to got to h is feet.  
  
"Kagome...?" The hanyou sat crouched down close to the ground, her hands clutching the sides of her head.  
  
"No, I won't do it! You can't make me!" She screamed. Inu-Yasha stepped closer. Kagome couldn't fight the smell of blood and the person in her head much longer. "Please no..." Her voice was no more than a whisper and her hands were beginning to shake.  
  
"Kagome?" The hanyou slowly lifted her head. Tears filled those red and black eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... Help me..." Kagome flinched and clutched her head tighter, her hand still shaking. Kagome wasn't talking to Inu-Yasha anymore; she was inside her head again.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Lady Kagome?" Inu-Yasha turned around to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo riding on Kirara's back as they walked toward the two hanyou's. Sango stopped when she was Kikyo and then Kagome covered in blood.  
  
"M—Miroku..." She swallowed.  
  
"I see Sango." Kirara turned around and walked back the way she had come, taking Shippo with her.  
  
"Hey, Kirar, where we going...?" Inu-Yasha turned back to Kagome. Miroku and Sango stopped just behind the Inu-hanyou. Kagome sat at his feet, still talking to someone inside of her head.  
  
"Do you sense anything in her Miroku?"  
  
"I'm not sure Inu-Yasha. Her new demon form is blocking all else."  
  
"Who's she talking to?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kage..." Kagome whispered. Sango blinked.  
  
"Kage...? She's talking to a shadow?" The men only glanced at her in reply.  
  
"Lord Inu-Yasha!" Inu-Yasha turned to look at Kagome again.  
  
"Myoga?" The flea appeared on his nose.  
  
"Lord Inu-Yasha, is it too late? Have I returned to late?"  
  
"What are you talking about Myoga?"  
  
"It's the new moon, the night when you, Lord Inu-Yasha, become human; and the night when Kagome will become a full demon."  
  
(((((((((()))))))))))((((((((()))))))))  
  
Wow. What a twist right? PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS A TWIST AND YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!!!!!! Remember my um... threat I guess... from the last chapter. It still stands. Two more chapters till discontinue if I don't get more REVIEWS so review if you want more!!!  
  
Mystwriter 


	18. Youki & Human

Chapter 18  
  
Youki & Human  
  
This is to Eric3D2B, it got you to review didn't it? Don't take that wrong! I just mean, it's the truth, if I don't get more reviews, I'm done. I have other fics that more people read, so I should spend more time on them right? Alright, I'm going to stop talking now.... Thanx for the review anyway!!  
  
(((((((())))))))((((((())))))  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha looked to the West, using his hanyou eyes to see the last of the sun sinking behind the horizon. "Myoga, how do you know this?" Inu-Yasha turned back toward Kagome still huddled on the ground in front of him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, maybe you should just trust Myoga's words." Miroku nodded at Inu-Yasha. The hanyou looked down at his hands to see his claws disappear. His silver hair rippled black as he looked back up.  
  
"Damn this." Inu-Yasha suddenly jumped back as Kagome jumped forward from her crouched position at him.  
  
"She's gone demon!" Myoga jumped wildly on the ground to Kagome's left. The now youki whirled to him.  
  
"Damn bug." Kagome slashed out at the flea demon, her claws glowing a golden color in her anger. Myoga ran back off into the woods, kicking up a path of dust behind him. Kagome grinned almost evilly as she turned back to Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Miroku. Miroku and Sango stood in front of Inu-Yasha, both poised in fighting stances.  
  
"Now you die..." The growl came from deep inside Kagome's troat.  
  
((((((((((((()))))))))))))(((((((((()))))))))))))  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Italics = thoughts heard in Kagome's head  
  
Who are you? Why are you in my head? A laugh echoed in my mind. I watched helplessly as someone else made me move; made my newly longer and sharper claws dig into my friends' flesh. No...  
  
I will not let my daughter be on her own in such a cold world. In front of me, Inu-Yasha suddenly broke through Sango and Miroku's arms. I tried to beg him not to come near me as he charged. My efforts went unheard as he came closer to me.  
  
This dog that you seam to care for... love even... The voice in my head somehow made me raise my arm and knock Inu-Yasha aside, slashing his chest open with my golden claws. He is quite unuseful. I must get rid I of him. I was turned, turned by someone else, toward my fallen Inu-Yasha.  
  
No! I fought with all of my might to regain control of my mind, of my body. You can't hurt Inu-Yasha! Get out of my head! I suddenly felt my body freeze. The voice, the shadow, inside my head was caught off guard. I was quiet, not sure of what had happened.  
  
What happened? Who dares attack us? The shadow hissed inside my head. She made my head turn to look at Miroku and Sango. Miroku, I saw with some relief, standing with his staff outstretched toward me, the end glowing faintly.  
  
"Lady Kagome," The words that came from his mouth entered my mind from a distance. I watched as Inu-Yasha stumbled to Miroku's side. Sango caught him as he began to fall, his hand covering his chest covered in his deep red blood. I sobbed once lightly in my mind, the shadow keeping my mouth from listening to me and letting my sob be heard by the others.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, are you alright?" I heard Sango ask. My Inu-Yasha clenched his fingers to his blood stained Haori as he stood up straighter.  
  
"I'm fine. How long will that last." I watched in horror as Miroku shook his head.  
  
"Not long I'm afraid." His answer shocked me. If this scroll wouldn't last long, how would I not hurt anyone? This shadow was already making plans to kill the other two along with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Then we'll need to tie her up while—" Sango began as she turned her face away from me and looked at Miroku.  
  
"No!" Inu-Yasha cut in, "We can't hurt her, its still Kagome in there." At that second, I could have kicked Inu-Yasha's butt.  
  
Stupid! The inaudible hiss echoed in my mind. The shadow laughed at me.  
  
I may yet learn to like this half breed dog... I ignored her taunt as Sango spoke again.  
  
"I didn't say hurt her Inu-Yasha. If we leave her how she is, when Miroku's scroll wears off we'll be in a lot of trouble." Miroku nodded in agreement to Sango's statement.  
  
"She is right Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha stared at the two with an almost deadly glare before turning away from all of us.  
  
"Whatever." The tone was new, different from before; it was as flat as if he were being put to death.  
  
I laughed in my head as Miroku and Sango 'won' the argument to tie me up until the morning. You can't hurt them, they are stronger than you. I laughed again. Everything was going to be all—  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." Maybe I cannot fool the two humans, but the dog... My voice came out full of pain and hurt. Inu-Yasha's breath caught lightly, but he didn't turn to look at me. "Don't—Don't let them do this to me!" The shadow made my voice desperate now, a voice that I knew would make Inu-Yasha turn to me.  
  
Stop it. I wasn't going to let this thing hurt my friends. In front of me, Inu-Yasha turned to look over his shoulder, just as I knew he would. Nooooo... I moaned inside. The shadow snickered at me. She could tell Inu-Yasha would come.  
  
"Their just jealous of us, of what we have." I could feel, and I knew the shadow could feel, Miroku's spell weakening. "Help me Inu-Yasha..." Inu-Yasha's feet made his body turn around, his eyes never leaving my own, and begin to slowly step toward me. I tried with all of my power to make him stop walking to me, to notice the change in me.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Shut-up Miroku." Inu-Yasha snapped. As Inu-Yasha turned his attention back to me, I noticed his radiant eyes. Oh, Kami how they made me want to do anything for him. But how to make him stop and think?!  
  
Inu-Yasha kept coming.  
  
No! I screamed over and over inside my head in a final attempt to save my love. You can't have him! I love him! He's mine! That was when Inu-Yasha reached me and Miroku's spell wore completely off.  
  
I watched in slow motion as the shadow turned my body all the way around so that Inu-Yasha was in front of me. She coiled my spring-like legs and jumped onto Inu-Yasha, tackling him to the ground.  
  
She laughed out loud, droning out my screams in my mind, as she bent my head down and tore Inu-Yasha's throat out with my fangs.  
  
(((((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))  
  
I'm sorry people, but this is the last chapter. I can't read my own work on what chapter I'm on, so this is it. I hope you can use your imaginations and think up cool more chapters for yourself. Oh, and I guess I can be sorry that it is so short, but that's all I have for the end....  
  
Mystwriter 


	19. Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter 19

Wake Me Up Inside

Kagome's eyes snapped open sharply, her breath barely passing into her lungs, as she looked around. It was dark, with the remains of a fire a few feet in front of her the only light. 'What…' the female thought silently as she tried to figure out what was going on. She winced slightly as she moved her wrists and ankles and something dug into her skin. Suddenly a thought came to her. 'Was it all a dream…. Am I really not a hanyou…?'

"Kagome…? Are you awake?" A familiar voice asked. Kagome's eyes snapped up and across the fire's embers to look at a dark figure sitting on the ground. The male shifted and slowly moved to Kagome's side. "Are you alright?" Inu-Yasha whispered as his face came into better view next to her.

"Inu—Inu-Yasha? But, I thought…" Kagome stammered back. His dark eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

"What is it Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, slowly placing his hand lightly on her cheek. Kagome stiffened at first at the touch, but slowly relaxed into him.

"I—I thought that I…" Kagome trailed off and looked away. She could smell the confusion on Inu-Yasha as he removed his hand from her cheek, but quickly moved his hand to her chin, pulling her face back to him.

"Kagome…" He breathed. She gasped slightly as she realized that Inu-Yasha was human, his black hair blending in with the night around them. His hands held no claws as he gently rubbed her neck, his eyes shinning with a smile his lips would not show. Kagome's blood red and coal black eyes filled with tears as the 'dream' she had had only minutes earlier reached her mind again.

"Inu-Yasha… What happened… before…?" Kagome muttered. Inu-Yasha's face was questioning again.

"Before…?"

"After I ran out of Kaede's hut…. I don't really remember much…" She whispered, even though she really _did_ remember. 'But if I woke up, what was a dream…? Am I really even a hanyou…?' Kagome wondered to herself again.

"After you left Kaede's…?" Inu-Yasha repeated, thinking back. "I yelled at Kaede for saying that… then ran after you. I followed your scent when it suddenly mixed with…" Inu-Yasha trailed off, his eyes looking back up at Kagome.

"Kikyo… So it was true… I did kill her…" Kagome's eyes filled with guilt as she looked away from him. Inu-Yasha blinked once before again raising Kagome's face to his own. "I'm—I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha, I don't know why…" She trailed off again, her throat tightening in sadness.

"Don't—don't be sorry." Inu-Yasha said quietly. Kagome's eyes widened and her head snapped up, her eyes falling sharply on him.

"What…? But, I—I killed her…" Kagome was confused.

"Yes, you did, but it doesn't matter. Kagome, she means nothing to me, not anymore." His lips twitched as a sad smile flitted across his lips. "You're the only one I want by my side…" He whispered roughly.

Dark brown eyes shook slightly as their owner looked over Kagome's face quickly. The female's eyes began to shake and small streams of tears began to find their way down her cheeks as Inu-Yasha slowly leaned down to her. Kagome's breath again left her body as his lips connected lovingly lightly with her own. She moaned lightly as one of his hands moved behind her neck and ran fingers through her dark hair.

"Inu-Yasha…" She finally breathed as his lips moved to her neck, nipping her lightly with his blunt teeth. "No…" She muttered despite her body telling her she wanted more. "Not now… please…" She couldn't resist his affection. A deep growl came from her throat, but Inu-Yasha took it as pleasure, not as a warning. Kagome clenched her hands into fists as she thought of some way to stop Inu-Yasha.

She suddenly froze, a feeling of deja vu overwhelming her. "Inu-Yasha…" She stammered again. This time, Miroku wasn't going to buy her anytime. "Inu-Yasha!" She snapped suddenly, her fangs snapping together in emphasis. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome… what is it? You'll wake the others." Inu-Yasha's eyes showed his confusion again.

"I think that there was a reason that I was tied up, was there not?" She said, holding back her anger and fear. Inu-Yasha didn't reply right away. "Well?" Kagome pressed lightly. She almost didn't know if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Yes, but, they were wrong. There is nothing wrong with you." Inu-Yasha finally replied.

"It's the new moon isn't it? That's why I'm tied up, I'm a youkai. Right?"

"How could you…"

"I must have heard Myoga."

"But, you were unconscious."

"I was?" Now Kagome was really confused. So it wasn't a dream that she was a hanyou, and that she had killed Kikyo, but she was also a youkai this night. How could she know these things if she was unconscious when she was told? 'Maybe it's my subconscious telling me.'

"Yeah, when I found you and Kikyo, you were covered in her blood and shaking. I asked what had happened and you just kept repeating that you had killed her, and then fainted. You just now woke up that I know of." Inu-Yasha continued to explain. Kagome was silent as she thought.

'So anything after that was not real…?'

_It could be…_ A growl came from her head. Kagome's eyes widened in shock at the voice.

"No, it couldn't be…" She growled back, baring her fangs.

"What couldn't be?" Inu-Yasha questioned.

"What?" Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking out loud." She replied. She tried to smile at him, but it was only a half smile as his coppery blood again filled her mouth. She coughed and gagged at the taste.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, worried as her sudden action.

"I'm—I'm fine." She assured him, not really sounding to confident. Inu-Yasha continued to stare at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as someone moved toward them.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" It was Sango's soft voice that filled their ears. Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha turned to the slayer as she joined them. "Inu-Yasha, is everything alright?" Sango questioned as she saw the human's face.

"Feh," he said before getting to his feet and walking away. The females watched as he flopped back down on the ground across from them.

"What's with him?" Sango asked looking back at Kagome. The younger girl didn't reply. The demon slayer smiled lightly as Kagome stared at the form that was Inu-Yasha.

"What's going on, Sango?" Kagome muttered, still looking at the hanyou turned human. Sango put her hand on her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "Why do I feel like this? Why did I do those things?" Her bloody eyes were again slowly filling with tears as she spoke, but her eyes never left the motionless Inu-Yasha.

"Kagome—" Sango started, but was cut off. Kagome gasped as he whole body pulsed. She seamed to watch from far away as Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet. His head turned to the side, his now gold eyes looking toward the East.

Another wave of energy left Kagome's frozen body as Inu-Yasha's black hair rippled silver, and ears appeared on the top of his head. 'What's going on…?' Kagome's heart pounded as more energy left her body. She clenched her eyes closed. 'Inu-Yasha!'

((Switching views))

Inu-Yasha sighed lightly and sat down cross-legged across from the two girls. He crossed his arms and stared into the fire's embers. 'What's going on? Is this really what I want? Kagome is still Kagome, she just smells a little different… right?'

_But she's yours._ Something else reminded him. Inu-Yasha growled lightly.

'I know that.' His eyes came back into focus as he felt a pulse of energy go through his body. His head snapped up as he got to his feet. 'Sunrise?' Inu-Yasha looked toward the Eastern horizon. 'Finally.' He blinked and his vision became sharp, ha felt his claws lengthen again, while his hearing intensified. The hanyou was surprised as another pulse went through him. 'What…?' He muttered, turning back to the two females. Golden eyes widened slightly as he watched Kagome's transformation.

The girl's head snapped up, her face now looking up at the orange sky. Her long black hair rippled first grey, then silver, and finally pure white. Her breath was ragged as another blast of power left her body. "Inu-Yasha…!" She growled, her voice filled with pain.

The hanyou jumped over the dead fire and landed right in front of the girl at her call. "Kagome, what's going on? Are you alright?" Inu-Yasha questioned as he put his clawed hands on her shoulders. "Kagome?" He shook her slightly. Kagome slowly lowered her head, her now crystal blue eyes locking with Inu-Yasha's.

"Don't—don't ever let me—let me near—you." Kagome growled out through her clenched fangs.

"What? Kagome, tell me what's wrong!" Inu-Yasha said, searching the younger hanyou's face. He could smell the human blood again flowing in her, she was hanyou, but why had she changed so?

Kagome's eyes began to shake as she stared at Inu-Yasha silently. He held her stare for a second, trying to get anything from her. Sango moved slightly next to him and he suddenly snapped. "I can't help you if you won't talk!"

"Kagome!" Shippo suddenly shouted, jumping to the hanyou's side. Kagome began to shake, her whole body quaked. "Wh—what's going on?" The little kit stammered as he watched. Inu-Yasha's mind raced.

"Untie her!" He suddenly barked. Sango, Shippo, and the newly appeared Miroku jumped at the hanyou's order. Inu-Yasha turned his attention back to the convulsing girl. "E—everything's going to—to be alright." He whispered. Inu-Yasha cured himself for letting his voice crack. He slowly put his hand on her cheek. "You're going to be fine…" He whispered.

"She's free, Inu-Yasha." Sango said. The male hanyou nodded slightly and then winced as Kagome's claws dug into his wrist of the hand resting on her face.

"Ka…gome…" Inu-Yasha breathed, his mind still trying to figure out what to do. Then a flash of a memory came to him. 'Kaguya…' He suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other hanyou's.

Time seamed to stop.

There was a bright flash of pink light that blinded Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. When the three could see again, there was no sign of either Inu-Yasha or Kagome. "Kagome!" Shippo shouted. His voice echoed back at him off of the silent forest.

(Author Notes)

Well, I didn't think that I would be writing another chapter of this, but it was for Ashsmee, so I hope it was alright. I might have another chapter up soon, depending if I get any reviews. I had a sudden burst of ideas for this, and would like to know what people outside of my little town think. Anywho, if anyone is reading this, please review and let me know I'm not talking to myself or just Ashmee. Later,

Myst


	20. Light And Darkness

Chapter 20

Light and Darkness

Ashsmee: I hope this chapter is alright… It wasn't exactly what I wanted to happen, but the characters took over. Please tell me what you think, and I'll hold you to the offer for help. Thanks for the review!

Eric3D2B: Well, I didn't think that I would be updating either. I would never forget to have fun, but if the story doesn't seem like it, let me know so I can try to fix it! Wow, excellent work…. That's a first for this… well, I guess this next review was close to that, but thanks none the less! I hope this chapter is alright for you. Let me know!

ArwenRivendell: The reason I was going to stop, if you look at my reviews, was that it seemed that no one but Eric was enjoying it. I'm glad that now I have some people who are enjoying reading, so it gives me motivation to write more. With your whole threatening cliffhangers, let me tell you, I LOVE cliffys, so get used to it. He he… but Anywho, tell me how this chapter is, please!

((Ch. 20))

Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes as he pulled away from Kagome's soft lips. His eyes shook slightly as they fell on her calm face. The world was nothing but light all around them, but he didn't care. His Kagome looked so peaceful.

"Kagome…" The boy breathed in awe. Her pale face seemed to glow brighter then even the sun; her lips were full, the light red a beautiful contrast to her skin. Inu-Yasha's heart sped up slightly and his breath became lightly ragged as the girl's chocolate brown eyes opened slowly.

Light danced in her eyes as a smile spread across her face. Inu-Yasha continued to stare until a soft hand touched his cheek. 'Wha…?'

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha muttered as he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes, happy to just enjoy her presence and touch. He opened his eyes again, confused, as the female pulled away. Gold orbs covered pale skin as they searched for an answer. The female hanyou only continued to smile softly, sadly.

"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku's voice broke into the hanyou's silence. Inu-Yasha looked around him as the monk's voice grew stronger. The brightness slowly faded into complete blackness.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha breathed as he turned to look at her again. He tried to reach out to pull her close to him, but his body wouldn't move. "Kagome!" He yelled as her face faded into blackness and electricity seemed to fill his veins.

"KAGOME!"

((View switch))

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she got to her feet.

"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku called as he calmly got to his feet, but worry and fear was evident behind the monk's eyes. Both human's looked around at the seemingly empty forest.

"Where'd they go?" Shippo muttered, tears filling the kitsune's eyes. Sango glanced at Miroku once before kneeling next to the crying Shippo.

"Don't worry, we'll find them, I'm sure everything's fine." The demon slayer tried to comfort the kit. He sniffled and nodded. "Would Kagome want to see you cry?" Sango added with a small smile. The kit shook his head stiffly.

"No," he muttered. Sango patted his head lightly as she smiled.

"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku suddenly shouted. Both Kit and slayer's heads snapped up at the monk's voice.

"Miroku," Sango breathed as she grabbed Hiraikotsu and ran toward where the monk had gone. Shippo sniffled again and ran with Kirara after the adults.

Sango stopped as her eyes fell on what Miroku was looking at. The slayer slowly moved to the monk's side. "Miroku, what has happened?" She whispered, her eyes focused on the two still forms lying on the ground.

"I'm not sure." The monk moved forward and knelt on one knee to look at the silver haired hanyou. "Inu-Yasha, can you hear me?" Miroku shook Inu-Yasha's shoulder lightly.

Sango slowly moved to the ebony haired hanyou lying on Inu-Yasha's other side. "Kagome… wake up." The slayer whispered as she also shook the hanyou's shoulder. The male hanyou was the first to wake up.

Inu-Yasha blinked slowly as Miroku came into focus above him. Golden orbs widened as Kagome flashed in his mind. The silver haired hanyou sat up sharply, making Miroku move out of his way. "Where is she?" Inu-Yasha snarled, looking around quickly. His eyes fell on the unconscious girl next to him. "Kagome…" He breathed, turning so his whole body was facing her unmoving form.

Clawed hands slowly moved to brush hair off of her face. Gold orbs filled with sadness and worry when she didn't respond to his touch. "Miroku, what's going on?" Inu-Yasha snapped, his eyes still on Kagome's face.

"We were hoping you could tell us." The monk replied. The hanyou shook his head.

"I have no idea." He continued to stroke her hair as silence fell over the group.

((View change))

She stood frozen, silent tears running down her cheeks, as she watched the scene in front of her play out. "Inu-Yasha…" She mouthed, but no sound escaped her.

The silver haired hanyou paid no attention to the crying girl as he walked to a glowing, dead, priestess. "Kikyo…" He breathed.

"Are you ready to go, now that you've had the girl?" Kikyo asked darkly. Kagome was shocked. What did she mean? 'Doesn't Inu-Yasha love me…?'

"Yes," was all the hanyou replied. He seemed sad, if only a little. The tears seemed to grow as the female hanyou watched the male and priestess vanish into the mist.

"Inu-Yasha, don't leave, please!" Kagome tired to scream, but her voice was silent, and the silence was complete without her hanyou by her side.

((View Change))

Inu-Yasha slowed his run down to a stop as smoke filled his nose. They were close to Kaede's village, finally. The hanyou looked over his shoulder at the demon slayer, monk, and youkai coming after him. He turned back around and shifted the weight on his back.

"Damn, Kagome, what's wrong with you?" He growled lightly as he began walking again. Being a hanyou should make her stronger, so why wouldn't she wake up? His heart ached in worry for his mate. "Kaede!" Inu-Yasha yelled as the group entered the village.

"What is it Inu-Yasha?" The old priestess questioned as she came into view from her hut.

"Kagome, she won't wake up." Inu-Yasha replied as he and the priestess met in the middle of the village. Kaede looked the girl over once.

"Aye, I see, bring her inside and lay her down." The old woman said as she turned around and began to walk to her hut. The hanyou nodded sharply and followed.

'Hold on Kagome…'

((Author Notes…))

Well, that's another chapter. I hope it's worth the wait. I've suddenly gotten a lot of homework and my mom has been on me about my grades, so I apologize about the wait. I'm trying to make this interesting, and keep everyone in somewhat character. Please let me know how you are liking this. Well, got to go finish my other chapter, and then some homework, so please review and see you in the next update!

Myst


	21. Soul Mate

Chapter 21

Soul Mate

ArwenRivendell- sorry about the wait, but I was in block to get past this one spot, but I did it, so here is another chapter for you. -

Ashsmee- I hope this fills your need for a little while. I will try to finish the next chapter quickly, thanks for your review; hope to hear from you again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot for this story. Got it? Good…

(Chapter 21))

The silence was complete. She couldn't move, but tears streamed down her face. He was gone; he didn't want her. Her heart felt like it was being torn in half, and there was no one to stop the pain.

'It's all his fault.' A voice growled in her head. Kagome would have jumped, if she could. 'He mated with you and then chose another.' The voice hissed.

"No…" Kagome breathed.

'Remember the taste of his blood? He deserves to die for betraying you.' The voice added. Kagome closed her eyes.

"No… Inu-Yasha deserves to be happy, even if it's now with me…" Tears streamed down her face as her eyes snapped open. "You have no control over me. Go away." The hanyou said dangerously. "Go away!" Kagome yelled as her body unfroze, and someone's voice broke her silence.

((View change))

Inu-Yasha sat against the wall in Kaede's hut, watching the older priestess work. Tetsusaiga was resting on his shoulder, the Fang pulsing with its owner's anxiety.

"Inu-Yasha," Kaede said suddenly. The hanyou was snapped out of his thoughts. "If ye do not stop growling, ye will have to leave." The priestess said turning back to her work.

"Feh, I'm not going anywhere." Inu-Yasha muttered. Kaede nodded and then got to her feet. The silver haired hanyou blinked as the priestess left.

"I'll be back." Echoed back to him. Inu-Yasha's eyes turned form the door to Kagome's pale face. He slowly crawled closer to her, sitting at her side. His golden eyes were shaking as he slowly stroked the girl's face.

"Kagome…" he breathed. "Come back to me." The male jumped slightly as the female did as she was told, gasping and opening her eyes. "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha barked as the woman's eyes looked around her.

The older hanyou's smile faded slightly. 'What happened?" He asked quietly. Kagome looked at him intently before slowly sitting up. "Kagome, take it easy." Inu-Yasha said, jumping to his feet and grabbing the now standing girl's arm. She silently turned to him, a slight smile on her face.

Inu-Yasha stood shocked as the female wrapped her arms around his stomach. "Kagome…" He breathed, returning her embrace.

Ice seemed to run through his veins as the salty water of his mate's tears reached his nose. He pulled back, holding the crying hanyou at arms length. "Don't cry Kagome. I'm here, there's no reason to cry." He pulled her closer again. "Everything's alright…" Inu-Yasha whispered, stroking the other hanyou's hair.

Kagome pulled her arms up to her chest, and tightly grabbed a fistful of her mate's haori. Her warm embrace made her cry harder, but she was still silent. Inu-Yasha rested his chin on her head lightly. His grip shook slightly as he tried to keep his worry under control.

"Kagome, ye are awake child." Kaede's voice echoed in their ears. Inu-Yasha lifted his head to look at the older priestess over Kagome's head.

"She won't talk…won't even make a sound, Kaede." The Inu-hanyou whispered. The priestess nodded slightly in understanding as she moved toward both hanyou's.

"What happened, Inu-Yasha?" Kaede asked, setting the bowl full of water down. The male looked back at Kagome, beginning to stroke her hair again.

"I already told you, I don't know." Inu-Yasha replied for what felt like the millionth time. "Maybe you should ask her." He added sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Kaede looked at the back of the shaking female.

"She hasn't said a word?" Kaede questioned again. Inu-Yasha shook his head stiffly.

"No, Kaede, not a word." He stopped his hand on the back of his mate's head.

"Hm," the priestess said as she moved back to the door of the hut. "She has no injuries, so I don't see why she needs to stay inside. I would suggest that ye both spend some time out in the sun." Kaede said, again leaving the hut. The remaining hanyou's remained standing silently.

"Kagome, come with me." Inu-Yasha whispered, slowly pulling away form the female. His fingers stayed entwined tightly with hers. Kagome slowly followed her mate out of the hut, where sunlight blinded her for a second.

((View Change))

Miroku sat with his back resting against a tree just outside of Kaede's village. Shippo and Kirara were just in front of him, playing in the shade of the tree. The monk looked up as Sango walked up to him.

"Are you hungry?" The slayer asked as she sat down next to him. She held out a bowl of fruit to him. Miroku nodded slightly.

"Yes, thank you, Sango." He said taking the bowl. The couple watched the two youkai play quietly. Miroku swallowed the bite of fruit in his mouth before speaking. "She's going to be fine. Kagome's body just needs to find a way to cope with its changes."

The slayer turned to him. "I wasn't worried." She replied in slight surprise.

Miroku smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the tree. "You are easier to read than you think my dear Sango." The monk said.

"What!" Sango asked sharply. "I am obviously not easy to read because I am not worried! You're probably the one that's so worried." The demon slayer finished.

A light chuckle left the monk's mouth. "You, of course, are right Sango. I am worried about Kagome." Miroku continued to smile as the only sounds came from the forest around them..

((View Change))

Kagome blinked quickly as the warm light hit her face. The brightness hurt her eyes, as she followed her mate. The scent of fire was soon replaced by water, and wet earth.

Inu-Yasha turned around as Kagome planted her feet and pulled away from him. He held her hand tightly. "Kagome?" The male questioned. He blinked once as she seemed to focus on his face. She was still silent at his voice.

Kagome's eyes cleared and fell on golden orbs. Her mate's eyes danced in both curiosity and worry. She wanted to speak to him, to tell him she was alright, but most of all the danger he was in, that he needed to get as far away from her as possible. She would have said all of that, and more, if only she wasn't afraid to open her mouth.

Inu-Yasha stared at his mate for another second. "Kagome, I don't know what happened back there, but I doesn't' change anything." His lips twitched in a small smile. "I love you, Kagome, no matter what you say, or don't say. You are my mate, my soul mate, and my heart would never be whole without you." He pulled the now shocked girl to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly, protectively, around her.

Kagome stood frozen as Inu-Yasha's cheek rested against the side of her head. The breath was sharp centering the female's throat as tears threatened to fall again. 'Oh Inu-Yasha…' Her mind echoed what her mouth wouldn't say. Her eyes closed and she slowly returned the embrace.

((Author's note))

Well, here is the end of this chapter. Will Kagome ever speak to her mate or anyone else ever again? You'll have to wait for then next update to find out. Please review and let me know what you thought of this. Anywho, until next time,

Myst


	22. Silent Secrets

Chapter 22

Silent Secrets

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing, just the plot and some manga/anime

Kagome's eyes opened as Inu-Yasha began to move backward, pulling her along with him. The female again tried to pull away, but a fix of growl and laugh met her ears as he still held her close. The sound of water was growing with every step the hanyou's took.

"I will never let you go now; you alone are who I need by my side." There was a playfulness to her mate's voice, and she didn't know if she liked it.

Inu-Yasha finally stopped his movement. His head turned and his lips brushed her hairline softly. He let his hot breath caress her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. Her mate let out a deep growl as he stepped back one more step.

Kagome gasped silently as both she and Inu-Yasha were suddenly completely submerged in the river. Her eyes fell on Inu-Yasha's. She growled at the laughter there, before pushing back and swimming to the top of the water. Breath rushed into her lungs as she gasped for air.

Once her breathing was normal again, she turned to look around darkly for her mate. He had to come up sometime. Something grabbed her ankle and pulled her under again. When she came back up, Inu-Yasha was above the water not very far away from her, laughing hysterically.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back under. The Inu-hanyou jumped and swallowed water as his head went back under the blue liquid. Kagome laughed as a bunch of bubbles splashed her face. Her mate came back up, splashing water at her.

Inu-Yasha laughed and began to swim away from Kagome. "That was just a lucky move." He taunted. She growled and went after him.

"You wish! I'm going to get you for this!" She shouted back with another laugh.

"What was that?" He asked, stopping and again throwing water at his mate.

"I said—!" Kagome gasped as she realized that she had opened her mouth! …but, nothing had happened… 'Maybe not this time, but what about next time?' She snapped at herself.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha's question broke into her thoughts. The female looked up at him, her lips again tightly sealed. He moved back to her, his golden orbs serous again. "I don't know why you didn't speak before, but now I know you can." Inu-Yasha moved his face closer to hers. "Don't be afraid, there is nothing to be afraid of." He whispered.

The Inu-hanyou could smell a mix of fear and sadness coming from his mate, but he didn't know why. He could feel her rough breath on his cheek as salt again met his nose.

"I—I—I killed you Inu-Yasha… I opened my mouth and ripped—ripped out you throat… Your blood filled my mouth… stained my…stained my fangs." Her breath became gasps as he body became limp. Kagome collapsed into her mate's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Inu-Yasha was shocked with Kagome's response and confession. "What? How could that…?" He let his thought go as he carried the still weeping hanyou out of the river.

"Inu-Yasha… I… love you, but you have to get away… I could hurt you." Kagome gasped, still clinging to her mate. Inu-Yasha slowly sat down on the river bank, pulling Kagome with him and onto his lap. He rested one clawed hand on the back of her head, pulling her cheek to rest on his chest.

"I will never leave you… No one could make me, not even you, Kagome." Inu-Yasha assured her. The female hiccupped, but stayed silent at his words. How she wished she could stay with her mate, but could she trust herself like he did? At lease she could stay like this for a little while.

The warm sun wrapped around both of them, and time seemed to stop for the hanyou's alone.

((View Change))

Sango suddenly looked to her left. "Miroku," she started. The monk, his eyes still closed with his head rested against the tree, smiled again.

"Aye, Sango, I heard." He said to her unspoken question.

"Shall we leave them?" The slayer asked, turning back to Miroku. The monk nodded slowly.

"They seem to be alright, let's stay here until they need us." He replied. Sango nodded and turned to look at Kirara as the youkai climbed onto her lap.

"Hello Kirara, are you worn out already?" The demon slayer asked as she rubbed her friend's ear. The little cat mewed in reply.

"Hey Miroku, is Kagome better now?" Shippo asked, sitting down in front of the monk. Miroku opened his eyes and sat up so he could look at the kitsune.

"I think so, Shippo, but nothing is ever definite with wome—er I mean, Kagome. She has had a rough time after all." The monk winced as Sango elbowed him in the ribs for his comment. "What?" He questioned innocently. The demon slayer only glared as a reply.

(( View Change))

Kagome's eyes were closed, her body was warm, and something strong was holding her close. "Inu-Yasha," she breathed. Her mate seemed to appear in front of her. "Don't leave me…I'm sorry… I'm not strong enough…" Her eyes filled with tears. The silver haired hanyou smiled softly as he moved toward her.

"I will never leave, you don't need to be strong, with you by my side, I will be strong enough for both of us." The Inu said, wrapping her in a hug.

"And the pups?" Kagome breathed, resting her head against his chest.

"What pups…? What are you talking about…? Pups…?" Inu-Yasha's voice echoed in her head. "Kagome? Wake up, please wake up Kagome." The male's voice was stronger now.

"What? Inu-Yasha?" Kagome's eyes opened again. She smiled. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. What happened? What were you talking about?" Golden eyes were filled with question as they blinked.

"What? What was I talking about?" The female blinked even with her mate.

"You just said pups, what pups?" Inu-Yasha expanded.

"I don't know, what did I say, exactly?"

"You asked if I was strong enough to protect the pups too. Kagome, you aren't—"

"No, of course not! ... I don't think…" Kagome's voice faded. She _could_ be pregnant, after all, she had been with Inu-Yasha. He was silent for a second.

"Would that be a bad thing…?" He whispered. Kagome's head snapped up at his words.

"I—no—I guess—" she tried. The look of slight fear in her mate's eyes made her smile softly. "No, Inu-Yasha, that wouldn't be a bad thing." Kagome slowly leaned up to press a kiss on the hanyou's lips. "You would be a great father, Inu-Yasha." She said as she slowly pulled back.

"And you a great mother, Kagome, just ask the runt." Inu-Yasha replied with a smile, pulling his mate back to him.

((Author Notes))

That's' the end. Make it up from there. I'm joking, I already did that once. Though, this is close to the end. But I'm going to bed now, so I will see you in the next chapter,

Myst


	23. Suprise

Chapter 23

Surprise

DOGYOUKAIJANE: Um… well, here's another chapter for you. Thanks for the review.

Ashsmee: God girl! 9 instruments! Thanks for the review, and I hope this chapter is good. This is about done, so I hope I won't need to ask for your help, but thanks for leaving something open for me.

ArwenRivendell: Well I hope you finished your homework, and here is the next chapter up for you. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anyone

((Chapter 23))

"You can do this."

"No I can't."

"Of course you can!"

"I could just wait…"

"Come on Kagome! I know you are stronger that _this_."

"Oh, shut-up, Inu-Yasha." Kagome growled lightly. Inu-Yasha smirked.

"Just go." He pushed her lightly. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Alright already!" She sighed slowly and reached for the door knob. "You can do this Kagome." The girl whispered to herself. Inu-Yasha sat down on Kagome's window to wait for his mate to come back.

Kagome lightly sniffed the air. Her mom was in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled good. The female hanyou sighed slowly as she walked down the stairs. "Mom?" She called, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh, Kagome, dear." The woman said, turning from her cooking pot. The room froze as dark brown orbs fell on blood red ones. "…Where—" The older woman swallowed before slowly walking up to her daughter.

"Mom—" Kagome started, but stopped as her mother rubbed her ears.

"Just like Inu-Yasha's…" Her brown eyes fell on the grey tail. "How did this happen?" The woman pulled away from her daughter.

"I was bitten by a youkai, Mom. I've… I've been like this a little while now… Kaede says there is no way to change me back…" Kagome said softly. Her mother was silent for awhile.

"Is that the only reason you came back?" Mrs. H asked. Kagome shook her head slowly.

"No, Mom. I—I need your help. As you can see, I can't really go out in public. But…I think I might be pregnant. I need to know." The hanyou replied.

"Pregnant? But… with Inu-Yasha?" Mrs. H asked. Kagome nodded in reply. "I did begin to wonder when you didn't take your text books with you last time you were here." The woman said thoughtfully.

"You knew I was here?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes dear, and before you ask, a mother just knows these things." The mother smiled. Kagome didn't know of anything to say, so she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Thank you, Mom." The hanyou said, pulling back.

"For what, dear?"

"Just being here." Kagome answered. The two women hugged again.

"I'm sure Inu-Yasha is waiting?" Mrs. H said as the two parted again. Kagome nodded silently. "Well, I'll go to the store right now, so just wait right here." The older woman said, grabbing her purse. The hanyou nodded again as her mother left.

"Alright, Inu-Yasha, come out." Kagome said as the door clicked shut. Silver hair and red haori stuck out from the bottom of the stairs.

"See, that wasn't so hard." The Inu-hanyou said as he walked up behind his mate. She purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head against his chest.

"It's not over yet."

((F.F ))

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed. The Inu jumped up from his seat in the kitchen and raced to the stairs, taking them in one jump.

"What is it Kagome!" He barked, breaking his way into the bathroom. "Hu—?" The hanyou blinked before he was tackled to the ground.

"Do you know what this means!" Kagome questioned over him. She shoved a little white stick under his nose.

"Um… It smells like you?" Inu-Yasha tried.

"No!" Her growl suddenly turned into a laugh. "It means I'm pregnant! We're going to have a child, Inu-Yasha!" She dropped the stick to the side and quickly placed a fire hot kiss on her mate's lips. He was still in shock as she pulled away.

"We're… what…?" Inu-Yasha breathed. Kagome continued to smile as she nodded. She leaned into him again.

"You're going to be a father, Inu-Yasha." Kagome whispered. She placed another light kiss on his lips. The Inu finally regained his though.

"Oh," he started seriously. "Is that all? Kagome, you scared the hell out of me, I thought you were in trouble!" Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and looked away from the girl. "All of that for finding out you're going to have a pup…" The hanyou finished in a mutter. He jumped in surprise as salty tears filled his nose.

"So, I'm nothing but a bother?" Kagome sniffled. Inu-Yasha quickly turned back to her.

"No, I was joking! Stop crying Kagome!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling." The Inu-hanyou said calmly.

"So now I'm a lire!" Kagome buried her tear streaked face in her hands as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Kagome, please don't cry…" Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close. The female turned her face toward him.

"It's all your fault." Kagome whispered. Inu-Yasha nodded.

"I know." He replied. The female hanyou pulled out of his embrace sharply. He blinked at her. "Kagome?"

"Mom! Inu-Yasha's being mean!" The teen yelled, her eyes filled with tears again. Kagome got to her feet and ran out of the room in a flash.

"Kagome, wait!" Her mate shouted, running after her. 'What the hell's going on!' Inu-Yasha wondered as he raced after Kagome's scent.

"SIT!" Her voice echoed in his mind just as he saw Kagome and her mother in the kitchen. Inu-Yasha tried not to growl as he lifted his head off of the floor.

"What was that for?" The Inu questioned tightly through his fangs. Kagome just cried into her mother's shoulder harder.

"Inu-Yasha, Kagome's emotions are going to be ten times stronger. Try to be thoughtful." The older woman said, patting her daughter's back. The Inu slowly got to his feet as the spell wore off, his eyes shaking slightly.

"Kagome," he muttered, touching her shoulder. Inu-Yasha braced himself for another sit command, but it never came.

"Inu-Yasha! I'm going to be a mother!" The girl shouted, laughing slightly as she embraced her mate. Her face lifted to his. "And you a father." She whispered, before kissing him. Inu-Yasha was surprised, but soon returned the gesture.

"I'm going to go upstairs; I'll leave you two alone." Kagome's mother said with a smile. The two broke apart to watch the older woman leave the room. Their eyes locked again as a giggle left Kagome's lips. Both hanyou's reached for each other again, their lips connecting.

"Ah! Kagome!" A rough voice echoed in their ears. The two jumped apart again and turned to look at the new arrival.

"Grandpa! Not so loud, if you wouldn't mind." Kagome tried not to growl.

"What have you done! This is all your fault, demon!" Grandpa shouted, pointing a finger at the male hanyou.

"My fault! Old man, I didn't do anything." Inu-Yasha growled back.

"Kagome wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't met you! Oh my poor Kagome!" The older man wailed, waterfalls of tears running down his face.

"_Your_ _Kagome?_" Inu-Yasha snarled, cracking his knuckles at Grandpa.

"Inu-Yasha, relax, I don't need any violence right now." Kagome muttered to her mate. He was reluctant to listen. "Inu-Yasha, I have your mark to show that you are my mate, Grandpa is just worried about me." The female chuckled. "Wait until he finds out the pup." She added under her breath.

"Oh, my Kagome!" The old man continued to yell.

"Grandpa, please! You're hurting my ears. Just let me explain." Kagome tried, covering her ears.

"Feh, welcome to my world." Inu-Yasha muttered, crossing his arms into his haori as his mate went to her Grandfather.

"That's enough, Inu-Yasha." She growled lightly. The female led the older man to a chair and sat him down. She sat across from him, taking a deep breath.

This was going to be a long, painful story for the old human.

(( F.F. ))

Kagome stood next to Inu-Yasha as she waved good-bye to her Mother, Grandfather, and Sota. "I'll try to come back soon!" She called.

"Come on already." Inu-Yasha said, walking into the well shrine. The female sighed lightly and nodded, following her mate. Inu-Yasha stood waiting for her next to the well. She stopped next to him, staring into the darkness of the well.

She was crying.

"Oh come on, Kagome, don't cry." The Inu-hanyou tried. "You'll be back."

"I know." She lifted her face to look into his golden orbs. "Come on, we're already late." Kagome said with a smile. Inu-Yasha smiled back and both hanyou's jumped into the well together.


	24. One Plus One Equals Three

Chapter 24

One Plus One Equals Three

ArwenRivendell: Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to read and review my fic. I hope the final Chapter will be just as good.

Dogyoukaijane: Well, here's the last chapter for you. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, zip, zilch.

((Chapter 24))

Shippo sat in one of Inu-Yasha's favorite spots in the village, on top of Kaede's hut, as the kit waited for the hanyou's to return. 'Where could they be?' He wondered.

"Hey, Shippo! Are you hungry?" Miroku called. The youkai looked down at the monk.

"Yeah!" With his hunger confirmed, the kit jumped down and followed his older friend inside. Sango handed the two males a bowl of stew and all three sat down to eat.

"Hey! You guys are eating without us?" Kagome's laugh filled the three's ears. All of their heads lifted.

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha, welcome back." The demon slayer said with a smile.

"Kagome!" A little fur ball cried happily as it ran at her, jumping into the female's arms.

"Well, hello Shippo." The ebony haired girl said with a smile. Inu-Yasha growled at her side. "Relax." Kagome whispered to him. The silver haired hanyou wasn't happy, but obeyed, stepping away from her to take a bowl from Sango.

"So, what took you so long?" Miroku asked with a hentai glint in his eye. Inu-Yasha growled at him, a deadly glare fixed on the monk.

"Shut-up, Miroku." Sango said, using Hiraikotsu to knock him over the head.

"It's alright Sango." Kagome said as she came to sit next to her mate. She rested her head on his shoulder. "He's actually pretty close, hey Inu-Yasha?" The female said with a slight laugh.

"No, not even in the same village." Inu-Yasha growled back. Kagome laughed out loud then.

"Aw, is my little baby mad?"

"No." He puffed back. Kagome giggled. She turned to look at Sango.

"I think he's mad." The girls grinned at each other.

"Miroku's been the same way lately…" Sango added.

"I have not!" The monk tried to defend himself. The two girls laughed again.

"Are you done eating, Sango?" The ebony haired hanyou questioned. The slayer nodded at her friend. "Good, then let's go take a bath before bed." Kagome finished.

"Alright." Sango said as she got to her feet.

"Can I come too!" Shippo asked. Kagome smiled at him.

"Sorry Shippo, not this time." She patted the kit on the head. The child frowned. "Someone's got to keep these guys out of trouble, right?" She said with a smile.

"Alright, Kagome."

"I don't need a babysitter, Kagome, let alone a child doing the watching." Inu-Yasha growled. His mate came closer and grabbed one of his silver ears.

"I don't want anything happening to you, now do I?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Oh shut-up and go take your bath." Inu-Yasha growled, pulling his ear away form her hand. Kagome laughed and grabbed a piece of silver hair.

"I love you, Inu-Yasha." She whispered before brushing her lips against his. He grinned and pulled her into his lap. He nipped at her lips, his tongue trying to explore her mouth. The woman gasped lightly as she broke away. She smiled at her mate. "I need a bath." Was all she said before pulling away and leaving the hut, Sango following.

((Outside))

"So, why did you go back to your time, Kagome?" Sango asked as the two girls slid into the hot spring. The hanyou smiled as she sank down to her nose in the water. "Kagome?" The slayer asked as she came to sit next to her friend.

"I needed to find something out." The hanyou replied as she lifted her head up.

"And what was that?" Sango pressed.

"That I'm pregnant." Kagome said with a smile.

"What! Kagome, that's great! Are you excited?" The demon slayer asked excitedly.

"Yeah, can you imagine _me,_ a mother?" Kagome sighed as she relaxed into the heat of the pool. Sango smiled at the hanyou as she watched her friend silently.

'You as a mother just seems right, Kagome.' Sango thought as she also relaxed.

((R.R. slightly ))

"So you and Kagome _were_ doing something when you were in her time." Miroku said with a grin.

"No, she took some test and then she told her family. Nothing happened." Inu-Yasha replied hotly.

"So you know for sure she's carrying your child?"

"Of course she's carrying _my_ pup. Who else's would it be!"

"A simple question." Miroku said calmly. The hanyou growled and stared back into the fire. "Are you ready for the responsibility?"

"What?"

"A child is a huge responsibility. Now you'll have two people to protect, one who can't call for help." The monk explained.

"I can take care of everything, thanks." The hanyou replied as he got to his feet and walked to the exit of Kaede's hut.

"What about me, Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked quietly.

"What the hell does that mean, runt?" The silver haired male asked, turning back to look at the kitsune.

"Well, if you and Kagome have a child, will I have to leave?" There were tears in his eyes as he asked.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha said, turning away again. "We'd never let you leave, stupid." With that, the hanyou pushed his way out of the hut and left the monk and kit alone.

"Don't let Inu-Yasha get to you, Shippo, he cares for you as much as Lady Kagome." Miroku said with a smile. The young youkai smiled abck.

"I know."

((Outside))

Inu-Yasha sighed lightly as he sat down outside of Kaede's hut. His golden orbs lifted up to the sky filled with stars as he thought about Miroku's words. 'Am I really ready for this? And more importantly, is Kagome?" The hanyou wondered.

His head lowered as he heard the laughter of Sango and his mate. He got to his feet as they got closer. "Kagome," he called lightly as the females came into view.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha?" The girl replied as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Can we talk?" He asked softly.

"Of course," Kagome replied, looking over at Sango. The slayer smiled and nodded.

"Good night." The demon slayer said as she entered Kaede's hut. Kagome's head turned back to Inu-Yasha.

"What do you want to talk about?" The female hanyou asked.

"Come with me." Was all her mate replied as he turned and began to walk into the forest. Kagome followed him silently.

((View Switch))

Sango let the door fall closed behind her. She smiled at Miroku as he got up to meet her. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear, his hand rubbing her butt. The slayer grabbed his wrist and moved his hand to her shoulder.

"Did you really? I wasn't gone that long." The demon slayer said back. Miroku's hand slid to the woman's side.

"It seemed like a lifetime without you." The monk pulled her close, his lips connecting with hers. Sango grinned and pulled her body closer to his. She deepened the kiss as she moaned into his mouth.

"Uh… I'm going outside!" Shippo said as he shot out of the hut. The two human's laughed at the kit's response.

"Now that we're alone…" Miroku growled, pulling Sango to the ground with him. The slayer laughed as she allowed him to take over and do as he wished; not that she was complaining.

((View switch))

Kagome walked next to her mate as he led her somewhere. It wasn't to the Sacred Tree, or the Well, so she just followed. "How old are you, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked as he stopped.

"Sixteen, why?" Kagome asked as she stopped next to him.

"Do you think you're old enough to bear a pup?"

Kagome blinked once at his question. "You don't?"

"I don't know."

"What's wrong, Inu-Yasha? Are you that worried about this?" The priestess asked kindly. The older hanyou quickly opened his mouth to reply, but sighed slowly as he closed it again.

"I don't know… When you first asked if I could protect you, I had no doubt… but now I'm not so sure…" He looked away from her. Kagome smiled softly as she pulled his face back to her own.

"You, the great Inu-Yasha, not sure of himself?" The female asked with a small laugh. "You have nothing to be worried about." She added softly. She pulled him toward her, pressing a light kiss on his lips.

"How can you be so sure?" Inu-Yasha breathed as he pulled back slightly. Kagome smiled.

"Because I know you, Inu-Yasha, and there's always me as back up, just in case." She whispered back. She grabbed his neck and pulled him to the ground on top of her. "Now stop your worrying. We have things to do before the pup grows to much." The younger hanyou said with a giggle.

She arched her back so her chest and hips were against her mate's. "I love you, Inu-Yasha." She whispered.

"And I love you, Kagome." Inu-Yasha whispered back. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, his hand unbuttoning her shirt.

"I love you…"

I am amazed  
When I look at you  
I see you smiling back at me  
It's like all my dreams come true

I am afraid  
If I lost you girl  
I'd fall through the cracks  
And lose me track in this crazy lonely world

Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When the nights can be so long  
And gave me the strength  
And kept me holding on

You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my love  
The love of my life

Now here you are  
With midnight closing in  
You take my hand as our shadows dance  
With moonlite on you skin

I look in your eyes  
I'm lost inside your kiss  
I think if I'd never met you  
About all the things I'd missed  
sometimes it's so hard to believe  
when a love can be so strong  
and faith gave me the strength  
and kept me holding on

You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my love  
The love of my life

((Author Notes))

The End for real everyone! I hope that this was as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and help through this. I can't believe this is finally done, so leave me one more review to remind me that my time was well spent. Well, got other work to do, see you in another fic! Love you all lots!

Myst.


End file.
